The Crystal of Dreams
by Newt and Salamander
Summary: Ginny kidnapped and Voldemort, once again in full power. The wizarding world is in darkness. How will Harry rescue the withering world this time? Join Harry, Hermione and Ron along with the new transfers, Ròse and Aleta on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. The Intruder

Harry Potter and the crystal of dreams chapter   
Chapter 1: The Intruder  
  
Authors note: Thank you Jo the H.P. underwear bit would have never been possible without you and nor would we have had any constructive criticism. To our dear friends Noodles and Sassy THANK YOU!!! We would like to dedicate this fic to all you readers and especially 'Grandad' for the kind use of many nights on his computer, Be gentle it's only our first fic, but anyway enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Intruder  
  
Ginny tossed and turned, but to no avail, however how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. Giving up, Ginny pulled on her dressing gown, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, stumbling every now and again due to her lack of sleep.   
She was halfway across the corridor leading to the kitchen, when, to her left, came a noise. Ginny saw that the living room door was slightly ajar, curious to see who on earth would be up so late she popped her head around the door.  
In the cover of darkness, in the corner of the room, stood a silent figure, cloaked in black, swiftly sifting though the bookcase. The figure was cloaked in such a way that the folds of the material concealed his or her head.  
This person was definitely no one Ginny knew and certainly not Harry or Hermione, or in fact anyone currently staying in the Weasley's burrow.   
Suddenly the Intruder bolted upright clutching what looked like a pen, Ginny quickly withdrew her head from the room. The sound of muted footsteps indicated, to Ginny's horror, that the mysterious cloaked figure was now leaving the room and heading straight for Ginny!  
Ginny's eyes flickered around the corridor frantically searching for a hiding place, but she didn't have enough time. The door behind Ginny flung open.  
"Spying ay, my Lord does not take kindly to peeping toms" Ginny felt a stab at her arm: she collapsed to the floor, her world black.  
*  
  
The sun blared through the crude, wooden shutters of Ron's bedroom.  
"Morning Harry" bellowed Ron standing at the side of Harry's bed.  
Harry awoke with a start and made a noise, similar to that of an overgrown turkey.  
"Don't let my mum hear you make that noise at Christmas, you'll be in the oven quicker than you can say stuffing".  
"Piss off.....What time is it anyway?" groaned Harry reaching out blindly for his glasses.  
"I'll give you one word...BIRTHDAY".   
Harry got out of bed and stumbled over to the walk in wardrobe shutting the door behind him.  
"Hermione you ready yet" called Ron as he popped his head around the door.  
"Nearly" came a far of voice.  
"God she takes ...Hi Hermione" corrected Ron as Hermione walked into the room wearing a typical Muggle skirt.  
"Where is Harry?" asked Hermione adjusting the pleats   
An explosion erupted from within the walk in wardrobe and expelled Harry, who now laid sprawled out across the floor trousers still round his ankles.  
Harry raised his head and said "All right who left the wizard cracker in the wardrobe?". Harry's head lolled from side to side for a moment, then collapsed on to Ron's garment, strewn carpet.  
"I take it he forget about Cho's party then" Hermione pointed out blatantly.  
*  
  
"So, what have you bought Cho Harry?" asked Hermione, pausing only for a brief second before reading the next sentence of her book.  
"What have you bought, first?".  
"You haven't got her one yet have you?" sympathized Hermione placing the book down on the table "well it's a good job we're going to Diagon Alley today isn't it?"  
"What would I do without you two" Harry grinned, picking at his cornflakes that were now changing colours.  
"Well you probably get chased around with a pickaxe by your girlfriend" snorted Ron.  
"Ow" Ron grinned after a cleverly aimed green cushion hurtled from Harry's direction and hit him in the nose.  
Hermione strutted out of the room, muttering something that vaguely resembled "Boys".  
*  
Witches and Wizards of all shapes and sizes crowded the narrow alley. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way through the bustle of people, Hermione dragged them off to the book shop to show Harry and Ron some things that she claimed to be "interesting".  
They looked in the book shop which Ron was really uninterested in, and Mr. Ollivanders where they got their wands checked out, Hermione's was obviously perfect, Harry's was a bit scruffy, and Ron's..... Mr. Ollivander described it as "Dirty, needing more care, and a damn right good clean".  
When they left the shop Harry turned to Ron "I'm not surprised it was dirty, seen as you accidentally on purpose dropped it in a pile of dog shit before you went in"  
"I feel sorry for the poor bird who has to sniff his hands to night" Harry burst out into a fit of laughter.  
"That came out wrong!"  
As the day grew shorter they sat contentedly under the shade of a floating umbrella at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlor.  
In front of them lay a towering mountain of delicious looking, chocolaty ice-cream, topped with a succulent red cherry.  
Hermione plunged her spoon into the very heart of the ice-cream mountain and retrieved a vast scoop, just as the spoon reached her lips Harry let out a "Euhhhhhhh".  
Hermione looked down at the spoon, then squealed.  
"It's an eyeball" shrugged Ron, as two girls at a nearby table giggled loudly at the sight of Hermione running off towards Flourish and Blotts to regain her composure.   
Ron pocketed the disgusting object and added to Harry   
"This could come in handy".  
*   
  
The trio's horse-less carriage screeched to a standstill outside the Change's majestic mansion. They climbed the elegant marble steps leading up to Cho's residence and rang the doorbell that played the tune happy birthday and out sprang some mystical floating letters of colours unknown to the Muggle eye, which formed the words Cho's 16 today. The magnificent oak doors flew open revealing a tall, snooty looking man, who Harry presumed was the Chang's Butler, he was hold a list that seemed to be endless.  
"Welcome, Mmmahai, Bon Soir, Guten Abend, Buenas Noches, Buona Notte, and to you, Good Evening." Harry, Hermione and Ron stood with bewildered expressions on their faces.  
"Welcome, I am Jeffrey, I will be your Butler for the evening, hmm let me see", Jeffrey pondered as he lifted the guest list to his snooty little nose, he pulled out a pair of golden framed glasses and placed them on the end of his nose.  
"Ah, yes, here we are", he said peering over the list at Harry "You must be Master Harry Potter, Master Ronald Weasley and you must be the lovely Miss Hermione Granger", at this Hermione blushed a vivid shade of pink.  
"The celebrations are taking place in the Ballroom, which is just along this corridor, if you would kindly proceed, ladies first", and with this Ron stepped forward patting Jeffrey on the arm.  
"Thanks Pal", He exclaimed, then headed off towards the Ballroom muttering under his breath "snobby git". Hermione placed her hand on her forehead in a Oh my god, I am not with him sort of way. Then she looked up and smiled sweetly.  
"I wonder who that idiot was, absolutely no manners what so ever, do you know who he was Harry?" she said glaringly at Harry.  
"mmmm....errrrr....emmmm....no...absolutely no idea, no" babbled Harry.  
Hermione took Harry by the arm and led him violently to Ballroom.  
  
The ballroom was dimly lit with a soft red light, each of the tall arched windows where draped with blue and silver velvety curtains (Ravenclaw's house colours), to their right was a winding, spiral staircase with glittering golden banisters which led to the Chang's large study. All Cho's friends where attired in their dress robes , thankfully Fred and George had bought Ron some new ones of an intense blue hue.  
Cho battled her way through the now gathering crowd and made her way towards Harry, she was wearing a short, blue satin dress, and no shoes.  
"Hi, glad you could make it", noticing Harry staring at her bare feet she added "my shoes were killing me"  
Harry felt his knee's turn to jelly, somehow he managed to keep them from giving way beneath him; even though Cho was now his girlfriend she still seemed to have this affect on him.  
"I've got....." before Harry could finish his sentence Draco Malfoy's leering face came into view, his silvery eye's met Harry's with an icy glare, Harry's expression was unchanged. Draco turned to Cho and immediately his eye's lightened and the stare that once was, had been replaced by a sunny glow.   
Harry stomach lurched, he looked as if he had been slapped in the face by a particularly large troll a.k.a. Goyle.  
"Cho I've got something to show you, it's in the study" Draco beamed, "Oh, it's you lot, you might as well come and wonder at my present, as it's the closest you'll ever get to something so expensive, especially you Weasley." He added with a scowl.  
Harry followed the rest of the group reluctantly, and cast a sidelong glance at Ron who rolled his eye's heavenward.  
  
There in the centre of the study stood a twinkling crystal unicorn graced with an elegant beauty, it was unique beyond anyone's imagination.  
Cho gasped at the sight of this magnificent being.  
"Draco its beautiful" said Cho astounded these where the only words that escaped from her lips for the next few minutes. Hermione moved closer to the statue and ran her hand along it's horn.  
"I regret to inform you Malfoy that the statue you have purchased is in fact in-accurate, a unicorns horn can grow up to 35.7 centimetres long, and your unicorn's horn is nowhere near that, page 172 Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, chapter seven, Horses and such, paragraph four". Harry smirked, somehow Hermione always knew what to say. However all eyes where now fixed on Ron, as his cheek's where now inflating much like those of a frightened pufferfish, trying to restrain a fit of laughter became too much for Ron and the laughter that had built up was released, he quickly disguised it as a hacking Cough.  
"Come on now" laughed Cho "the parties in full swing"  
*   
Harry slowly approached the dancefloor throwing a nervous half-smile in Cho's direction. When the band began to play a slow medieval tune, Harry and Cho exchanged courteous bows much like the other people on the dancefloor, their opposite hands met and they turned slowly to the music, followed by dancesteps, Harry had his arm behind his back, whilst Cho had her hand placed firmly on her hip. The band increased pace adding the beat of an Irish drum into the background, Another turn indicated the changing of partners, Cho was whisked away by Draco and they disappeared into the crowd shielding her from Harry's view, who was now being lead away by Amanda Knight a Ravenclaw 5th year. Later the song was replaced by a more upbeat melody. Hermione was already on the dance floor when Ron walked over, he decided it would be a good idea to impersonate the Beegees whilst singing Night Fever with the hand actions. Ron managed to poke several people in the eyes and injure many others.  
Hermione however was doing a dance which wasn't quite modern or old, nobody seemed to notice as most people where doing their own thing anyway.  
Draco was sat in a corner scowling at Ron, whilst Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces at the buffet.  
  
To Harry the party seem to drag on at an incredibly slow pace, everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, he decided to take a stroll in the peace and serenity of the rose garden. Above him the sky was an inky black covered with a blanket of stars.  
There in the midst of the darkness stood a solitary figure who was also seeking the tranquillity of nature. Hearing the sound of footsteps the figure turned, all doubt fled from Harry as he was faced with the radiant visage of Cho.  
"It was so crowded in there" explained Cho "I needed some air"  
"Me too" muttered Harry. Cho and Harry walked over to the ornate fountain, the silvery moon reflected in the ripples of water.  
Harry pulled a small golden jewelry box out of his pocket (A/N just so you don't get your hope's up, no he is not proposing however much you may want him to, remember he's only 15)  
"Happy Birthday Cho" said Harry handing Cho the package. Cho unwrapped the gift eagerly and in the palm of her hand lay a necklace, on it was a perfectly formed diamond shaped jewel, as Cho gazed into the stone, galaxies and stars appeared from the depths of time they swirled around in a rhythmic pattern then disappeared, Cho moved closer to Harry, he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries on her hair, before their lips met in a frenzy of anticipation there was an interruption.  
"We better get going, or we'll miss supper" Ron panted like a hungry beast as he raced down the crazy pathed steps leading to the garden.  
"Ron" scolded Harry making for Ron's exposed throat.   
"What, I'm hungry", whined Ron. "Oh would you look at that, ain't it pretty", Ron said as he looked at the necklace.  
"Who brought him?" groaned Harry  
"You did" Cho giggled.  
As the end of the night drew nearer Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the startling, electric blue carriage that awaited them. As Hermione shut the door of the carriage, Cho shouted to Harry "THANK-YOU FOR THE NECKLACE!"  
*  
The trio trudged home to the Weasley's Burrow, as they entered the house they heard raised voices from within the kitchen.  
"YOU SHOULD BE OUT LOOKING FOR HER, NOT PHONING THAT USELESS MINISTRY OF YOURS!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley's hysterical voice sounded like a howler, a loud letter that is used by witch mothers to scold their children if they themselves cannot do so in person.  
"MOLLY calm down, I'm doing as much as I can, I'm getting a couple of friends to look for her as well, it's for her own s...." Mr. Weasley trailed off as Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears once again, she wiped her eye's with a sodden tissue.   
Harry, Hermione and Ron decided it would be a good idea to go and talk to Mr. Weasley, to find out WHAT ON EARTH had happened.  
They found him slumped over the kitchen table, with his head in his hands.  
"Err, dad what was all that about?" Ron asked. Mr. Weasley looked up at his youngest son with a daunting, expression of pain, he looked sick Harry thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry Ron, I really didn't want you to find out like this", Mr. Weasley began, still glassy eyed from the tears.  
"Find out what?"  
"It's your sister.......she's...... she's ...she's gone".  
Ron looked puzzled.  
"What has she run away with the circus, right bunch of duffers if you ask me, I'll sort em out for you dad" Harry thought Ron must have been in denial, he seemed as though he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his sister was missing. Mr. Weasley looked as though he was on the verge of tears, he stood up and walked towards his son, but Ron turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Ron" Mr. Weasley shouted after him, but his call fell on deaf ears.  
There was an awkward silence that hung in the air so much so that you would hear a pin drop, heavy breathing could be heard from the three that now stood in the room, Harry didn't dare move he'd never seen Mr. Weasley like this.  
Mr. Weasley's pitiful gaze lingered on Hermione, who now knew that she was the one who would have to go and comfort Ron.  
*  
Ginny floated in mid air, surrounded by a pale nimbus light, nearby two foul looking creatures stood watch, their skin was a flaky black mass of scabs, their face's where contorted of a horror only those born in nightmares could imagine, protecting their scaly hides was a strong armor made from darkness itself.  
Ginny opened her eye's wide, she was unsure if her senses betrayed her, her first waking vision was that of a vile creature who's face was split into a grin, revealing broken yellow teeth flecked with a filthy black.  
As the thing got closer it gave off an acrid smell which stung Ginny's nostrils, a bit like Ron's socks, she blinked furiously as tears streamed down her face.  
The creature growled in a strange and unfamiliar language to it's companion, then both departed firmly bolting the Iron barred door behind them.  
Ginny moved her arm in attempt to find her wand, on both of Ginny's wrist where strange looking devices, they were sort of like handcuffs but they had a funny engravement on them, they were glowing bright red, which seemed to be restraining her movement, it occurred to Ginny that these must be magical bonds which not only prevented movement but magic as well.  
A few metres away there was a blank screen fixed to the wall, Ginny wondered whether it was an observation window, and whoever had captured her was sitting behind this screen. This time she was wrong, before her eyes Ron's face appeared on the screen, he looked miserable Ginny thought to herself, and he seemed to be tapping it.  
"Ron, thank god you come to get......" These words where planted firmly in Ginny's mind, but they refused to leave her lips.  
Hermione came up behind Ron and knelt beside placing her hand on his shoulder, Hermione said something to him which Ginny didn't quite catch, Ron got up from his chair and turned his back to Ginny, then they both left the room.  
"No, don't leave me" uttered Ginny as all her hope left as the door shut and the screen went black.  
Chapter Fin 


	2. Three Ugly Ferrets

Disclaimer: J.k.Rowling owns all.  
  
Chapter 2: Three ugly Ferrets  
  
The day's slipped by, it was a bright but cheerless morning in the Weasley's Burrow and there was still no sign of Ginny.  
To pass time Harry pulled out an old dusty game of squibble Involving two or more players, the aim of the game is to answer a series of questions correctly, if you get one incorrect a squid pops out and squirts you with black liquid hence the name squibble, great for revision!!!  
"Care for a game Ron", grinned Harry pulling several grubby cards out of the box.  
"Do I" cried Ron, as he snatched up his favourite piece the rat.  
"What about you Hermione".  
"Well I've got to much homework to do, and....eummm...and I need to read Muggle studies book one ... again" mumbled Hermione.  
"But you've done all your homework you finished it on the first week of the holidays", Harry said floating his owl across the board in circles.  
"She's chicken" joked Ron doing absurd chicken impersonations (Which Ron thought he was very good at, little did he know).  
"Am not, I'd probably get all the questions right anyway" argued Hermione and with this Hermione stormed out of the room.  
*  
"Up! Get Up! Come on you slackers, you're gonna be late!" Mrs. Weasley screeched up the stairs.  
"I'm up, I'm up", Ron grunted, rubbing his eyes and rolling out of bed.  
Ron raced down the stairs, only to find Harry and Hermione already up and eating breakfast, fully dressed!!!  
"Good Morning Ron!" Harry and Hermione chanted together with identical smiles on their faces.  
"Why are you two so happy", Ron scowled pulling up a chair.  
"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hog", Harry sang.  
Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs.  
"Don't be so stupid Harry, Ron it's our first day as 5th years",   
"Holy fu....Mother of Mary", Ron quickly substituted the swear word for this, as he caught sight of his mother standing in the doorway.  
"I'll have less of that, thank you very much" said Mrs. Weasley glaring at her youngest Son.  
"How long before we're supposed to be in London" Ron panicked, he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth as best as he could as he sorted through a drawer.  
"Oh we have plenty of time" Said Harry glancing down at his watch.  
"Fourty-Seven minutes fifty-two seconds and counting" said Hermione precisely.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh has anyone seen my-" before Ron could finish what he was going to say Hermione cut in.  
"Your stuffs packed, your wands in the cupboard, your slippers are under the chair, and your ducky boxer shorts are in the second drawer in your trunk"  
"You packed my underwear!" Ron blurted, as his ears started to turn red. At this comment Harry smirked.  
"Oh and you Harry, very stylish", Hermione said noting his expression "I think the band round the top of your boxers with H.P on really give them that sophisticated look"  
Ron grimaced trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
As usual king's cross station was packed with Muggles and wizards alike, the trio decided to take the barrier at a run, before they hit the barrier, they stumbled onto platform nine and three quarters. Purple smoke billowed from the bright scarlet steam engine, which stood glistening in the station. From the grey speaker in the far corner of the platform, they heard, Ding-dong and the tanoy crackled into life.  
"PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS, THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL BE LEAVING IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY FOR INSPECTION UPON BOARDING, THANK-YOU, GOODBYE."  
Harry, Hermione and Ron, made their way through the hordes of Hogwarts students towards an empty compartment in the train. The owls screeched and flapped around in their cages as they became very impatient. Crookshanks the cat was clawing his basket, as he attempted in vain to escape from the cleverly weaved carrier.   
The train pulled away from the station and left the chatter of parents behind.  
"Want one?" mumbled Ron chewing on a mouthful of singing slime balls with the tune of, Ye Olde Macdonald had a Farm, erupting from his mouth.  
The conversation was interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door.  
In walked Draco Malfoy and his partners in crime, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"If I'd have wanted company Malfoy, I'd be sitting next to a Dementor" scowled Ron.  
"And a happy new term to you as well" sneered Malfoy  
Hermione peered over her copy of Hogwarts: A history.  
"You know what Malfoy I preferred you as a ferret"  
"Hermione, you should have said something earlier" smirked Harry "A ferret you said, and a ferret you shall have!" with this Harry pulled out his wand in one fluid motion and murmured "Minious, ferretium". There was a loud pop and where Malfoy had stood just moments before, sat a pure white ferret.  
"Not again" it squeaked with great difficulty.  
Goyle seized the front of Harry's robes.  
"Change 'im back now or...or. Or I'll cream you!" Goyle growled.  
"One more step Goyle and your friend here Crabbe, will be able to open a pet's corner at the local zoo", Ron was now pointing his wand at Crabbe's head.  
"Too late" said Hermione as a black ferret scuttled under the chair.   
"And one more for luck" Added Harry turning on Goyle.  
"Three ugly ferrets scuttling round the train, and if one ugly ferret should feel a little pain" Said Ron standing on Malfoy's tail "There'll be two ugly ferrets scuttling round the train..." (This song was Ron's version of ten green bottles).  
Ron turned towards Harry and Hermione who where stood staring at him.  
"It's those singing slime balls I knew I shouldn't have ate 'em"  
"But you have a lovely singing voice Ron" giggled Hermione sarcastically trying to shake the ferret from her leg.  
"Looks like you've made a friend Hermione" joked Ron.  
The white ferret which had been chewing on Hermione's shoelace turned to Ron, Harry could have sworn its eyes narrowed as it launched itself at Ron's throat.  
"GET OFF YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT!!!!!!" screamed Ron.  
"Tarrantaleggra" boomed Harry "What it's the only thing I could think of" Harry shrugged as Malfoy the ferret began to quickstep.  
"You've done it this time, Harry" Hermione moaned, as the luscious green hills rolled by.  
*  
"Attacking other students Potter" spat Severus Snape, potions teacher "Outside of dueling club hours, and we've not even started the school year yet"  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in a line outside professor McGonagall's office, Harry masked his feeling's well and stood proud in front of Snape, Ron was looking his usual stupid self and Hermione, well, she was very pink at the shame of being caught in something so absurd.  
"I'd have thought better of you Granger"  
"Now Severus, It takes two to tango, the Gryffindor students wouldn't attack without having being provoked first" Reasoned Professor Minerva McGonagall "Lets not spoil the feast, come on now we'll miss the sorting" And with that she headed off towards the great hall.  
  
The Great Hall was as beautiful as always, with the stars in its enchanted ceiling glittering in the night's sky. The hall filled with excited students listening intently for the sorting.   
The Hogwarts crest was shimmering behind the head table at the back of the room.  
A huddle of small, nervous looking first years stood at the front of the hall, facing a stool with the shabby, ripped sorting hat on it. The hat began to sing:  
"Now I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
Perceive me as you like,  
If you're not willing to try me on,  
Then you can take a hike,  
You may belong in Gryffindor,  
As brave as any can be,  
Their chivalry and valor,  
Are plain for all to see,  
Or maybe good old Hufflepuff,  
Their loyal and they care,  
If you're alone and need a friend,  
You'll find one don't despair,  
The Ravenclaws are wise and fair,  
Their quite a clever lot,  
If you're as bright as you think you are,   
Your coin will fit their slot,  
And now there's cunning Slytherin,  
They're a crafty bunch,  
If you are dim and don't comply,  
They'll eat you for their lunch,  
So pick me up and try me on,  
I doubt I'll fit your head,  
But I'm enough to see what's there,  
And see you to your bed."  
  
After the sorting had finished and the first years placed in their appropriate houses, Dumbledore arose from his seat at the head table.  
"Welcome students, staff, to another fine year at our beloved school Hogwarts. As for notices, may I remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, as is the third floor corridor. After the feast, first years will be shown to their rooms." Dumbledore began,  
"Oh, and before I forget, may I welcome two new students that have transferred to this school from Beuxbatons, their names are Ròse Talia and Aleta Veris." Dumbledore smiled, gesturing towards a door to the right of the Great Hall.  
"They will be entering the 5th Year, Minerva if you would please", he said turning to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall retrieved a piece of parchment and read aloud.  
"Ròse Talia, if you would please step forward and try on the sorting hat"  
At this a nervous, tawny brunette walked into the hall, she had rather tanned skin, and sunlit hair. Her dark eyes scanned all the faces in the hall, and she wore a look of nervous determination on her face. She smiled weakly and sat on the stool which stood at the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall raised the sorting hat over her head and let it slide on, momentarily covering her eyes and nose.  
It took a few seconds before it finally shouted,  
"GRYFFINDOR", the whole of Gryffindor burst into applause. In acknowledgment Ròse smiled in their direction. She then lifted the hat from her head and made for Gryffindor table, seating herself at the top near Lavender and Hermione.  
Her head turned back towards Professor McGonagall, waiting expectantly for the other student to be sorted.  
"Aleta Veris" Professor McGonagall called to the other student leaning lazily against the door frame.  
Aleta glided towards the stool, pushing her long, raven black hair behind her ear.  
Harry saw Aleta's startling blue eyes flash in the direction of Ròse who nodded in understanding. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Aleta's head.  
The sorting hat sat remotely still. Both students and staff shifted uncomfortably on the incredibly long benches. Ròse looked more uncomfortable than most.  
Harry was unsure of what was going on, but unknown to Harry the hat was whispering in Aleta's ear.  
"Hmmmm, a tricky one, all muddled, well she's quick witted, brave," The hat was completely confused "Oh she's loyal and cunning, never had anyone like this before, All sorts 'a strange thoughts in yer head, Well it'll have to be..........."  
"GRYFFINDOR" unlike the applause Ròse had been welcomed with, everyone was quite unsure what to think, Ròse on the other hand was stood up clapping loudly, many Gryffindors followed suit. Aleta moved towards the empty seat next to Ròse carefully avoiding the space next to Neville Longbottom who was looking rather hopeful. He should be used to it by now thought Harry.  
"Whippersnappers, little Beelzebub's, and whizzbees" Dumbledore smiled.  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other.  
"He says, stuff like that every year" whispered Ron.  
"SSSHHHH" scolded Hermione leaning further forward.  
"As I'm sure everyone is aware there is a new teacher to the left of me" Dumbledore gestured with his hand to the seat.   
"May I introduce Professor Escodus Dendrosilia, our new defense against dark arts teacher," Harry was expecting someone a little like Snape minus the unusually greasy hair, but instead a tall, grey haired man, with a twinkle in his eye, like that of Dumbledore's, stepped forth.  
"It's a pleasure to be teaching at such a fine school, I've been working with Dumbledore over the years and I have seen how much Hogwarts has grown, and I'm sure the students will make my first term a welcoming one............" Professor Dendrosilia rambled for a good fifteen minutes, by which time at least a quarter of the students where on the verge of falling asleep.  
"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore clicked his fingers and the tables where laid with exquisite foods of all sorts.  
Ron belched aloud much to the disgust of Hermione who was wiping a bit of pumpkin from the side of her face.  
"Oh honestly Ron, do you have to do something like that at the table".  
"Don't be so snobby, oh I forgot you don't burp do you" complained Ron.  
"Sometimes I think she's not human, she doesn't burp, she doesn't pick her nose" added Harry.  
"And she doesn't far...."  
"That's quite enough Ron" snapped Hermione.  
There was a conversation being exchanged between Ròse and Aleta that didn't sound entirely English.  
There was a complete silence on the Gryffindor table as they all listened to Ròse and Aleta arguing loudly in a strange unknown language.  
The conversation ended abruptly as the two became aware of all eyes now staring in their direction.  
"Sorry force of habit!" shrugged Ròse.  
Just as conversation was beginning to return to the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore rose from his seat.   
"I trust now we have had our fill of fine food and drink", as Dumbledore spoke the tables magically cleared of left overs.  
"After this most enjoyable evening, I regret to say I have some grave news, one of our number, a student from Gryffindor has disappeared" Dumbledore's words were followed by gasps, whispers and the turning of heads towards the empty space at the Gryffindor table.   
"Her name is Ginny Weasley", the entire student body exploded, people pointed in the Weasley's direction while whispering to their friends,  
"It's the red head's little sister, that one next to Potter"  
"Don't listen to them Ron"   
"Bet she's dead"  
"Don't listen!"  
"Him over there..........."  
"I said don't listen!"  
"It was bound to happen sometime"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's it I've had enough" bellowed Ron as he stormed out of the great hall.  
  
Ron was sat outside the Gryffindor common room as Harry and Hermione approached.  
"Ron are you all right?" said Hermione rather concerned.  
"I'm fine" mumbled Ron wiping a stray tear from his eye.  
The portrait of the Fat Lady was beaming down at all the Gryffindors with a smile as sweet as barley sugar on her chubby face.  
"What's the password?" inquired Harry.  
"Err, don't know" replied Ron.  
"Well, If you two blundering idiots had been listening you would have heard it, wouldn't you!" scolded Hermione.  
From further down the corridor laughter erupted from a bunch of slimy Slytherin students, who where stood around Neville Longbottom. He had tripped over Malfoy's foot, which had "accidentally" got in his way.  
Neville was nursing a fat lip and a bloody nose.  
"You think that's funny Malfoy, you won't be laughing when I re-arrange your face," screamed Aleta with both her hands placed on her hip in a defiant way.  
"Or when you're picking your teeth up of the floor" commented Ròse.  
"Ooooooohhh I'm shaking in my boots" challenged Malfoy.  
"You're not wearing any boots" Ròse said amused, raising an eyebrow and staring at his shoes.  
"Or for that matter, anything!" smiled Ròse as she looked Malfoy dead in the eyes.  
Draco looked down as the Gryffindors began to laugh. He was stood wearing only his very ill-fitting Y-fronts.  
"I knew that big broomstick was compensating for something" Aleta grinned suppressing a laugh.  
By this time Ròse was rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach, laughing uncontrollably whilst banging in to several peoples feet.  
This continued for several minutes, while Malfoy was rooted to the spot, with his eye's wide in horror.  
"Euuh...uhhh...ehhh." jabbered Malfoy as he grabbed the pile of clothes and disappeared down the corridor faster than Ron could say ferret.  
"Tosser!" Aleta called after him, gesturing with her middle finger "Ròse... come on!", she grabbed the back of Ròse's black robe's who was still pointing in the direction which Malfoy had gone.  
"It's no good, I'll have to drag her". Ròse ended up sliding down the marble corridor backwards to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The fire in the common room was crackling loudly and the same old tapestries lined the walls. Ròse and Aleta where sat in the seats closest to the fire.  
Fred and George pushed past several first years that had got in their way and walked over towards them.  
"How did you do it?" asked Fred.  
"Do what?" said Ròse twisting her fingers through her hair.  
"You know, leaving Malfoy standing there in his kecks" said George a little bit too loud which had caused people to glance in their direction with sceptical looks.  
"Hi guys," said Ron to Fred and George as Harry and Hermione came up beside him.  
"If you think that was good, you ain't seen anything yet!" boasted Aleta.  
"Well, you still haven't told us how you did it".  
"A slight flick of the wand and a small incantation is all it needed" replied Ròse.  
"Anyway, I'm Harry, and these two are..."  
"Hermione".  
"Ron".  
"We saw you at the ice-cream Parlour in Diagon Alley" said Ròse.  
"I expect I was buying my school things".  
"Actual you where running off towards the bookshop screaming your head off" chuckled Aleta.  
"Err...That was sort of my fault" admitted Harry guiltily.  
"Come on I'll show you to the girls' dormitory" said Hermione.  
"Thanks" chanted Ròse and Aleta. 


	3. The Captors

Disclaimer: We own nothing, J.K.Rowling owns all.  
  
Chapter Three: The Captors  
  
At breakfast there was a stir of excitement as today was the day in which the 5th years where having their first lesson with Professor Escodus Dendrosilia.  
Harry was chatting to Aleta. Ron was cramming a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth whilst an overflow of milk trickled down his chin.  
"So what was it like at Beaux batons" said Hermione, genuinely interested at even the most minute details Ròse supplied.  
"Just like here really, apart from they all babble on in French"  
"Such an interesting language"   
"Sort of gets on your nerves after a while!" replied Ròse drowsily.  
Malfoy had turned around on the bench of the Slytherin table and began to flick orange pips at Colin Creevey, which he didn't seem to notice. Malfoy soon got bored and turned his attention to Ròse, when the pip was just inches from her head, she turned suddenly.  
The pip stopped in mid air, turned, then dropped to the ground.  
Ròse giggled to herself and turned back to the conversation.  
"Did you see that?" exclaimed Malfoy.  
"No"  
"You must have..she's...she's.. a WITCH!"  
"Well duhh" said Ròse pulling her face.  
"She stopped that pip I threw at her... IN MID-AIR" babbled Malfoy "NO WAND JUST HER EYE'S" Malfoy was now dramatically widening his eyes and pointing at them.  
"Face It Malfoy, you're just a bad shot!" added Aleta.  
Even the Slytherin table began to think Draco had gone mad, his own companions where edging away slowly.  
The owls streamed in from all directions in the great hall, Harry was surprised when Hedwig landed on his shoulder preening her feathers, she was bearing a letter which was shoddily tied to her leg with a bit of worn string.  
It couldn't have possibly been from his Aunt and Uncle they never sent him anything, most of the time he never existed except in Aunt Marge's case.  
Harry opened the letter enthusiastically, much to his surprise the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry  
I hope you are well, my where abouts are still to be unknown and remember call me by the name of snuffles. I'll be glad when this is all over and I am no longer in the shadows.  
We may still meet again in the future providing all is well.  
Tell H and R too.  
  
Snuffles  
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione as she caught sight of Harry cramming a piece of parchment in his pocket.  
"Tell you later" said Harry.  
"O.K.", after that no more was said.  
*  
"Right class" droned Professor Sprout "Today you will be extracting juice from the seed pods of Solanum nigrum also known as the deadly nightshade. Can anyone give me a description of the nightshade plant?"   
Immediately Hermione's hand rose up along with Neville's, Herbology was the one class he was ever any good at.   
"Yes, Neville" Professor Sprout beamed.   
"It's ...um, a relative of the potato plant and is very poisonous. It has white flowers and small black berries; it can grow up to 12 inches and has oval leaves. It is very poisonous only when eaten in its raw form."  
"Swot", Ron hissed jokingly in Neville's ear, causing him to blush, bright red.   
"Any guess to who's been memorizing the herbology textbook", jested Aleta.   
"It's known to have been used by the Nymphs in their many spells to protect their natural habitat.............................." Harry had been listening to professor Sprout drone on in her amazingly soft lullaby voice, Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop and he started to dream.....  
He dreamt of an open field of wheat with bright red poppies, scattered amongst the yellow daffodils, there was a shift in time the field of wheat was dead but for a single red poppy, before Harry could get a better view of his surroundings the scenery changed, there was acres of charred grass that could be seen with the naked eye for miles around, there was a shimmer on the horizon due to intense heat, The sky grew dark, a foggy veil blocked out the sun's rays, Harry felt a cold presence which made him shiver, that was the last thing he remembered before darkness engulfed him.  
A sharp pain shot through Harry's ribs and his eyes snapped open.  
He was still sat in his seat whilst Professor Sprout wittered on.  
"Did you not get any sleep last night?" inquired Ron  
"Hmmm" said Harry coming out of his trance like state.  
"You fell asleep!" Hermione snapped receiving a stern stare from Professor Sprout.  
"I did not", Harry replied defiantly.   
"You men, you were just resting your eyes, is that it?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
The class then began to pack away their books.  
"Wh...what's going on", Harry was confused.  
"It's the end of the lesson and you slept through the rest of it!" Hermione scolded.  
  
*  
The door snapped open, stood framed in the doorway was Lucius Malfoy! He moved towards Ginny and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back with a jolt.  
"Where's the stone?-".  
Ginny murmured a cry of horror when Lucius tightened his grip on her hair. "I...I...don't......know".  
"Is that a- you don't know where it is or your not going to tell me?"  
"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" she screamed with her last ounce of energy. Lucius pulled harder causing Ginny to screw up her eyes with pain.  
"TELL ME YOU USELESS MUDBLOOD LOVING WEASLEY". Ginny spat in his face. The anger built up instantly, Lucius raised his wand, "Crucio"- and there it was again- the flashback, he was only nine years old when it happened. Draco cowered in the corner, trying to shrink further into the background, he didn't mean to do it, his father loved him. Draco told himself for reassurance. Blood trickled from a wound above his left eyebrow. His little sister, Lola, backed out of the room, afraid of what her father was going to do her, it wasn't her fault that mummy had gone away because of the shouting. "Just like your mother", Draco peered through a gap in his tiny hand that where covering his face, he saw his fathers back disappearing through the door, it was those words again, please not those dreaded words, he didn't want to hear them, he shouldn't have to hear them! "Crucio!". Draco heard a heart stopping scream and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. No!No!This isn't happening, he scrambled from the safety of his corner desperately trying to reach the door, he heard thudding, it was getting fainter, and fainter, Draco reached the door and there was a 'THUD'. Then the silence was sickening.   
Ginny lay in center of the room, her flaming locks now streaked with scarlet blood. Lucius turned angrily to face the door.   
"Come Draco", he drawled in a toneless voice.   
"Give me a moment", said Draco, a plan forming in his brain, "I'll see if I can get anything out of her".   
"I very much doubt that Draco, but you may try", and with this, Lucius reached for the handle of the door, pulling out a white tissue and mopping the blood. The blood that would never truly rid itself from his hands.  
Ginny was acting like a cornered, wounded, wild animal. She stared at him with wide eyes, still shivering uncontrollably. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but Ginny backed away. What does she think I am? A monster? It'll be that Weasley putting thoughts into her head. I'm only trying to help, she probably thinks I'm like my father; I'm nothing like my father. It's those eyes; she's got Lola's eyes. I couldn't do anything then, but I sure as hell can now, I'm not nine years old anymore Lucius! Draco pulled a packet of tissues out of his pocket, removing one of them he, leaned forward and attempted to clean the dry and matted blood from her hair and face, Ginny flinched at first, but seeing that he was trying to help, her tension eased. Where is it? I know I had it this morning. Ah here it is. Draco passed a chocolate bar in Ginny's direction. She wolfed the thing down within seconds. Poor girl. She must be starving.  
"I'll be back later", he said passing Ginny his cloak, "It'll hurt for a couple of days...I should know".   
*  
The trio rounded the corner to potions with increasing speed, nervously looking over their shoulder, should Snape be following them. As they reached the dungeons they heard a roar coming from the classroom. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other with puzzled faces as a base tune erupted from within their potions classroom. Had Snape gone mad?  
Harry opened the door cautiously, only to find Ròse and Aleta dancing on the desk waving two skimpy floral printed thongs in air, this wasn't the only thing amiss, Draco wasn't there!  
Nobody noticed Snape walk into the room, he was standing in the corner looking like an enraged stallion, Aleta was having such a good time, that her grip on the thongs loosened, the floral panties flew across the room with a hellish grace, reaching their destination with accurate precision, they landed slap bang in the middle of Snape's greasy head.   
"I believe you would call that...bull's eye" whispered Hermione.  
Aleta was staring at her hands in dismay, whilst Ròse once again was laughing at something so ridiculously dramatic.  
Aleta finally found her voice "Emmm......can I have those back please?"  
Snape snatched the skimpy knickers from his head, and threw them. With their last flight they landed safely back in their owners hands.  
"Sit down you insolent girls" spat Snape.  
To Harry's surprise Snape seemed incredibly calm for a man of his temper.  
The remainder of the lesson consisted of Snape screaming at Harry and Ron for no particular reason and Crabbe and Goyle creeping round Snape like his pet dogs.  
*  
"Now you have to tell us, how on earth did you pull that off without getting a detention?" Fred exclaimed having been told in a reconstruction type way by Ron, about Aleta and Ròse's spectacle.  
"Oh it was only the Beauxbatons Charm" Ròse grinned.  
"Yeah we're famed for......." before Aleta could finish her sentence, from a corridor to the right came a piercing scream.   
The four tricksters ran towards the direction of the outburst. Ròse and Aleta were the first to reach the scene. They rounded the corner to be faced with the most horrifying sight they had ever seen. Lying on the floor was a little girl, who looked only just old enough to be in her first year. On the floor around her were pools of scarlet blood, trickling from deep gash across her neck were it had been slit open. The only thing that seemed to be an incriminating object at the scene of the crime was a long, grey nail.  
"Oh my god.....damn it you two!" Ròse screamed staring at Fred and George "don't just stand there get someone, a teacher, ANYONE!"   
Their instructions were clear enough, Fred and George bolted back down the corridor.   
"What are we going to do.... she's dying!" Ròse exclaimed, whilst Aleta felt for the girls pulse.  
"No Ròse, she not dying.....she's...um...she's...dead" Aleta stared blankly at the little girl on the floor.   
"What?!"   
"Dead, deceased, perished, expired, lifeless, not possessing life, inanimate, brain dead, late, defunct, cadaverous, breathless, mortified, no longer living, not endowed with life, departed, gone!!" Aleta shouted. "And we were brought here to stop this kind of thing happening".  
"Aleta, you know as well as I do, we can't raise the dead. We're not miracle workers Aleta"  
"Yes but we could have stopped it, for heavens sake we were in the room next door!"   
"It couldn't have been Voldemort though, I'd have known, no it's someone else, and they're still here, remember you can't Apparate out of Hogwarts"  
"They're close, I can sense them" Aleta raised her head looking wildly up and down the corridor.  
"They must have a cloak or something", Ròse commented.  
Dumbledore reached the scene with Fred and George at his heels.  
By this time many students had crowded around Ròse and Aleta.  
"They're gone" Aleta whispered to Ròse.  
"Everyone remain calm, I would like everyone to make their way back to their common room, Harry get a message to Professor McGonagall." said Dumbledore.  
Ròse and Aleta got up from the side of the lifeless body and turned to follow the rest of the group.  
"You two come with me!"  
  
"This is the sort of thing that you two were brought here to investigate, and now is the time to put your skills to the test."  
Ròse and Aleta both stared at the floor, Avoiding looking Dumbledore in the eyes.  
"Don't blame yourselves, after all you're only human" with Dumbledore's last word Aleta began to whistle.  
"I apologize for my ignorance, Sorry Aleta, what I meant was you're only Human and Elfish".  
Dumbledore informed Ròse and Aleta of their task and added "Choose your weapons".  
Ròse headed straight for the Axe whilst Aleta went for a more sensible Bow and Arrow, also equipping herself with a sword for close combat.  
Ròse grabbed a range of small daggers, tucking them neatly into her belt.  
The entire student body had been confined to their common rooms for the remainder of the day. All lessons had been postponed, until further notice. As the night dragged on, exhausted students slowly made their way to their dormitories, one by one.  
Ròse and Aleta however, sat by the fire, their mood was very tense and silent, broken only by the crackling of the fire. Once the last of the Gryffindor students had departed from the common room, Ròse and Aleta began to prepare themselves for the night ahead of them.  
  
The door of the castle swung shut.  
"Ready?" said Ròse as they neared the edge of the forbidden forest. There was a light radiating from Hagrid's hut, and fang's whimpering snores could be heard from within.  
"Ready!" replied Aleta.  
The trees loomed over them, the sound of a twig cracked under foot. Ròse swung round to be faced by nothing. The forest floor was blanketed by damp dew. The trees, plants, rocks and dirt were covered by an eerie gloom. Patches of grass were illuminated by a ghostly moon that shone in the night's sky.   
Ròse and Aleta ran through the forest with pure agility, branches slashed at their legs and faces, causing a gash on Ròse's cheekbone. Noises emerged from the wilderness, echoing in the distance. There was a shrill wind whistling through the forest, rustling the dead leaves on the black encrusted trees; it was getting colder. After what seemed like hours, Ròse and Aleta reached the end of the forest. On either side of them were steep cold rock faces, sprinkled with coarse heather. In front of them was a clear, yet still, pool of fresh water, the moon's reflection glistened on the surface. Sharp rocks jutted out at odd angles near the waters edge. There was an unearthly silence, and the slightest whisper could be heard for miles around. Ròse sat herself down on a huge slab of stone. Aleta moved away from Ròse, and stood by the waters edge. Ròse pulled out a small hip flask, Aleta gave her a stern look.  
"We don't drink on the job"  
"Dutch courage", shrugged Ròse, "don't worry it's only butter beer".  
The two then remained silent once more, listening intently for any sound. Aleta moved even closer to the side, and gazed once again into the water, reflected on the surface, was a scaly hand, with long claw like nails which appeared over the side of the cliff. Aleta pulled an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow; she frantically looked around for a target.  
Ròse didn't see Aleta arming her bow, as she was looking the other way. From up above, a scuff of a foot caused dirt to fall over the side into the water sending ripples across its surface. Seeing this Ròse pulled a hand crafted dagger from her belt, Ròse swung round after hearing light footsteps behind her, without pausing to aim she threw her dagger at an unknown target. It fell to the ground with a wail. A swarm of creatures lined the either side of the rocks, surrounding them.  
A minority of the group shimmied down the steep cliff, Aleta skillfully slayed the ones closest to the back until she was forced to draw her sword in close combat. Ròse was not far away wielding her axe.  
"Don't bring that thing near me!" gasped Aleta as she severed her opponents arm clean from his body, causing him a slow, painful death. Ròse and Aleta killed their opponents quickly, when no more attacked, Ròse and Aleta ran along a narrow defile over an old rickety bridge, that had been weathered away by heavy downpours.  
The things were following and were not far behind, Aleta turned suddenly to face them.  
There was a low rumbling sound and a clap of thunder, a bolt of lighting struck the earth which was now beginning to tremor.   
"Grab hold of something!" shouted Aleta over the noise as the pupils of her eyes dilated turning a deep, coal black.   
Many boulders and large rocks had been loosened from the ground, causing a shower of dirt to spill down the hilltop like a waterfall.  
Ròse spotted a large rock which had been unearthed by the shake. Ròse focused on the object and the rock began to move, at first only slightly, then it got higher, and higher until it was raised high above their heads, She dropped the boulder in a cramped gap blocking off the creatures.  
They re-entered the forest; still shivering from the cold, Aleta pulled her cloak tightly around her body. It was even darker than before, Ròse and Aleta raced through the forest, Ròse ran right into Hagrid who was making his way up to the castle.  
"Are you blind?" said Hagrid as he hauled Ròse up of the floor, with an enormous hand.  
"S...sorry" mumbled Ròse rather disorientated.  
"You two go get some sleep, I'll tell Dumbledore yer back, then ya can report in't mornin'".  
*  
Harry awoke to find himself sprawled out across the floor of Gryffindor common room. The curtains were still closed; through a small gap in the centre of the crimson curtains no sunlight could be seen.  
"Ow, that's my head" squealed Harry as someone's foot trod on him.  
"Ooops"   
"Who is it? What are you doing up?" quizzed Harry. By this time Neville was making his way over to bathroom, after a long and tiring night on the floor, as all the students were to afraid to sleep alone in their dormitories, they had all snuck back downstairs after dark, choosing the option of sleeping in a protective group.  
"My head..." groaned Harry rubbing his head, after consuming large amounts of butter beer the night before.   
"Don't turn around!" came Ròse's voice.  
"Why not?" asked Harry puzzled.  
"Because I'm.....err....Naked" replied Ròse kicking the axe that she lazily threw on the floor the night before, under the table.  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Yes....What? What am I doin' naked?" babbled Ròse trying to think of an excuse. "I was on my way to the bathroom...when. I dropped my towel...on the floor....and then I tried to make a run for it back to my dorm'......Then you woke up!"  
"Fine...Fine...Just go" said Harry wiping sweat from his forehead.  
Ròse picked up the axe and ran back to the dormitory, throwing herself on the four-poster bed.  
"Boy that was close."  
*  
"Come on" moaned Harry climbing the spiral staircase to the owlery.  
"I don't think my legs can take any more, we'll have other opportunities to send the letter!"  
"Oh come on! We're nearly half way there" said Hermione.  
"Yes only another 526 steps to go!" sneered Ron scowling at Hermione.  
Hedwig fluttered around the owlery; it was easy to pick her out amongst the beat of wings; as Hedwig after all was the only snowy-white owl.  
"Take this to Snuffles" Hedwig launched her wings gracefully and flew out of the open window.  
"Can someone drag me down the steps please, I don't feel like walking" said Ron feeling sorry for himself.  
"You need a granny lift" said Hermione.  
"What?"  
"Doesn't matter"  
*  
Several weeks had gone by and lessons had returned to normal. It was the night before Halloween. The Hall had been filled with decorations, pumpkin lanterns floated above their heads, and towering fountains of deep red pumpkin juice lined the walls.   
Everybody was excited and with no attacks since that fateful night, everybody was at ease once more. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off towards the library, covered by the silky fabric of the invisibility cloak.   
"Ron your arms sticking out" whispered Hermione. There was a dingy overcast that hung in the corridor, even though torches lined the walls, something seemed to be blocking out the light. They halted near a painting of an old man, who radiated a sense of power, his lined face was illuminated by the flicker of a torch; sending a reflection of an orange flame dancing across the surface of the canvas.  
"ssshhh, someone's coming" said Harry as they all ducked behind an ancient suit of armor, depicted on it was fine illustrations of old battle scenes, the lines were engraved in such a way that they flowed into one another.  
"It's probably Filch"   
This thing was definitely not Filch, a dark shadowy figure glided across the floor; it was saying something.  
"Were issss it? Bring back what isssss rightfully mine" it hissed in a sharp, shrill voice "you will pay for this", and then it disappeared through the tall, glass window at the end of the corridor.  
"Give back what?" pondered Hermione as they got to their feet, wiping away the dust, that they had acquired from the stone floor off their robes.  
The library door creaked open, revealing the tall bookshelves covered with a dusty gloom. The three crept along the darkened aisles of the library. They approached the restricted section with caution; Harry still hadn't forgotten the screaming book incident. Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye; he turned as a large volume of Dark creatures slid off the shelf, disappearing to the other side of the bookcase. Harry tugged hard on the book dragging it back to his side of the shelf. This tug of war lasted for a few seconds until the book was released, sending Harry flying backwards, knocking Ron to the ground.  
"Watch it you clumsy.........." hissed Ron.   
Harry shushed Ron and began telling him, using very odd hand signals, what he had seen.  
As Harry finished, Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.   
"Forget I....." the sound of something heavy hit the ground with a loud thud, along with muffled curses. They moved silently towards the noise, shaded by the invisibility cloak. Aleta lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, a book was levitated above her head, Ròse was staring intently at the book, her concentration was broken as Harry pulled off the cloak, causing a very bulky, leather bound book to plummet to the ground, hitting a very disorientated Aleta on the head.   
"FIRST YOU DROP ME ON THE FLOOR, THEN YOU DROP A BLOODY GREAT BOOK ON MY HEAD, FAT LOT A GOOD YOUR LEV-A-TA-TIN........H...H...Hi" screeched Aleta through gritted teeth turning rather sheepish upon seeing her fellow students.  
"Did I say that out loud?" a procession of nodding followed Aleta's words. "Does anyone know the...memory-charm?"  
"Toodles" said Ròse grabbing Aleta by the arm.  
"Strange" muttered Harry scratching his head as Ròse and Aleta ran through the open door.  
  
*  
Paper planes glided through the air elegantly with the aid of a few magic incantations.  
Professor Dendrosilia walked into the room just as a plane flew in his direction; he dismissed it with a laugh when it bounced off his head.  
"Now, now, calm down class......" he began, glancing around the room "This is an Emryss, please observe" several jets of colour shot out the end of his wand, they spiraled into each other forming a very vivid picture.  
"God!!!" gasped Padma Patil covering her eyes in horror, her outburst was caused by a gut wrenching picture of grey figure with a pair of glowing orange eyes, its other facial features were obscured by the haze which surrounded it.   
"Don't gaze into its..........." A chair clattered at the back of the room, and Neville lay on his back twitching uncontrollably, Harry thought he was having a fit.   
"Oh Neville" said Hermione sympathetically as Professor Dendrosilia scooped Neville up of the floor.  
"He'll be all right it's nothing serious, the poor lad stared at its eyes for too long, before I had time to warn anyone".   
Minutes passed, and then Professor Dendrosilia returned to the classroom.  
"Is he going to be all right?" asked Hermione.  
"Madam Pomfrey will take care of him, He'll be fine"  
The class spent the remainder of the lesson learning about the Emryss or the "Immortal" if you prefer. It was followed by some interesting facts about injuring it, but Ron insisted it could be killed, despite being told several times that it was immortal.  
"Ron it won't die!"  
"Yes. I know....but....but you can kill it...honestly". He argued all the way back to the common room, giving in Hermione told him he was right all along just to make him shut up.  
  
"Calvina Alura" Harry said purposefully as the portrait of the fat lady swung open, they were faced by a red scrawl plastered all over the Gryffindor common room:  
  
GINNY! MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU WEASLEY? HAND OVER POTTER AND YOU'LL GET YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE RED HEAD BACK! IF NOT SHE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"SHIT!" cursed Ron unable to find a more suitable word, Hermione walked over to the wall and touched some of the writing, a red smear came off onto her hand only god knows what it was.  
"The stupid...fat arsed...slimy....wankin.....tossin.....shit eating....feckin....son of a bitch...I'm gonna kill 'im..."  
"Who?" by this time Hermione was panicking and waving her arms about in the air.  
"MALFOY, WHO ELSE"  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" Hermione said trying to calm herself down "O.K. I'm calm" she was now breathing in deeply with her eyes shut.  
"If it was Malfoy he'd publicly announce it and sign his name all over the bloody room!" Harry said angrily. The rest of the Gryffindors arrived, to get ready for the party.  
"HOLY FUCK" blurted Ròse standing in front of the porthole, getting in the way; a disorganized queue began to from at the back of her.  
"Who the hell is holding us up....shift...come in through......get out of the way....VIP.....do I see a prefect badge on you...no?....then budge it....move it dog breath!" Aleta elbowed her way past and stopped suddenly next Ròse.  
"Bollocks!"   
*  
Transparent figures floated across the hall to the tables, an asortment of costumes were being paraded around in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the hall feeling kind of foolish.  
"Is that you Hermione?" said Lavender to a semi-transparent Hermione; she was wearing a very scary medieval costume. Harry had a pair of fangs protruding from his mouth, the problem was that every time he spoke they fell out, his Dracula cape trailed along the floor, and the high collar was throttling him.  
"What are you supposed to be?" sneered Malfoy as he walked over, he was wearing a costume very similar to Harry's but with added blood on the tip of the fangs.  
"Do I need to spell it out for you? I know I'll sing you a little song:  
I'm a little leprechaun,  
I sit among the lucky charms,  
I eat 'em for me breakfast,  
I eat 'em for me tea,  
I'm a little leprechaun,  
If you catch I'll grant you wish,  
Or I'll disappear like this" and with this Ron clicked his fingers, but to his dismay he was still stood there.  
"Did you think you could really disappear? God you even stupider than I thought" Malfoy laughed and walked away leaving Ron standing there in shock.  
"I told you it wasn't scary Ron" stated Hermione.  
Because it was Halloween Dumbledore didn't give one of his usual eccentric speeches, instead he was sat at the top table listening to Hagrid ramble on in his half drunken state, after all the night was still young.  
"Wow" said Harry staggering backwards as Ròse and Aleta entered the hall. Aleta was dressed in a very short, skimpy red dress, crowning her black hair, was a pair of devil horns. Ròse on the other hand had a very tight fitting leather cat suit on, finishing the look off were two furry black ears perched on her head. The suit seemed to squeak ever so slightly when they made their way over.   
"You two look....."  
"Aren't you forgetting something Harry" added Hermione.  
"You've got a girl friend" whispered Ron in Harry's ear "Hello Ladies".  
"Ahemmm...I'm here" said Ròse to Ron.  
Harry was staring at Aleta with his mouth open.  
"What are you staring at? My necklace?"  
"Oh...yes...it's very nice" stammered Harry  
"I'm not wearing a necklace...oh and by the way you look like a goldfish, so I suggest you close your mouth".   
"Yeah, tongue in, jaw up, eyes off!" Ròse said as Ron and Harry obeyed her every word.  
"Anyway where's Cho? She said she'd be here" wondered Harry glancing around the room, only to find she was nowhere in sight.   
Harry made his way over to one of the pumpkin juice fountains with his glass for a refill. Suddenly the lights went out, along with screams from several first years. What was going on?  
Harry felt a gush of air pass by his face, sending his neatly spiked hair messy. Students stumbled around blindly in the dark, unable to see anything but the scattered stars above them.  
"Ron where are you?"  
"I don't know, but I'm near some thing squishy!"  
"Will you kindly stop prodding my arse?" said Cho stepping away from the groping hand.  
"Sorry". There was a loud thud from the back of the room.  
"I've spilt my beer"  
"Oh! Hagrid all over my robes" grumbled Professor McGonagall sharply.   
"Someone help me I'm stuck under the table" squeaked a little voice.  
"I'll bet anyone 10 Galleons that it's Neville" said Aleta not caring if anyone was listening or not.  
"I will soon have the problem under control" said Dumbledore clearly over the noise "once Hagrid courteously moves from my feet".  
Moments passed and the lights came back on, Harry wasn't surprised to see that Hagrid had passed out; Cho had finally arrived and had been stalled by Malfoy who was trying to work his smarmy little charm. Well it wasn't going to work, and Harry was going to make sure of that! 


	4. Cho's deciet

Chapter four: Cho's deceit  
  
A thick smoke surged through Hagrid's hut; he'd been baking his infamous rock cakes again. Harry had been forced to get one, but fed it to Fang when Hagrid wasn't looking. Only he wouldn't eat it either. Hagrid sat in his usual comfy armchair. Except it didn't look very comfy from where Harry was sitting. Fang bounded over and sank his head into Harry's lap and drooled contentedly. Ron was trying to squat an enormous fly that was buzzing around his head.   
It was raining outside and the grass was sodden, Harry hoped the weather would clear for the Quidditch match on Thursday; it was only Saturday so he still had time to practice.   
Hagrid didn't really have much to say except that he'd received a letter from Ron's brother Charlie. It was about baby Norbert, and he was definitely no baby now.  
"Look at the size of him" gaped Ron staring at the picture in Hagrid's hands   
"Takes after his daddy" beamed Hagrid with a tear in his eye.  
Hermione had her nose stuck in yet another book. She peered up to find Harry staring blankly out of the window. He was watching the raindrops stream down the window pain, but his mind was elsewhere. He had been thinking about how Malfoy made him sick when he crept around Cho. He could picture Malfoy's smug face grinning at him. His thoughts drifted to the Quidditch match, he knew he had to win to put Gryffindor straight into the lead by trashing Ravenclaw. But that meant beating Cho.   
Hermione got up from her seat and began to wave her arm in front of Harry's face. There was no reaction. So she slapped him around the back of his head.  
"Hmmm...." mumbled Harry looking up at her.   
"Are you are right" she asked rather concerned.  
"Yeh, yer've been right miserable today" added Hagrid.  
"Just leave me alone all right" snapped Harry bolting upright and stomping out of the hut. He wasn't sure what had made him do it, after all his problems had nothing to do with his friends. He heard Hermione and Ron leave the hut, and run straight past him not seeing his leafy hideout. He leant back against the tree and sighed. Beating Ravenclaw also meant beating Cho, he knew he could and had done in the past. The question was did he want to beat Cho?  
*  
Harry woke, he must have dozed off, as he was still in his leafy hideout, or a bush to you and me. Slowly he rose, above his head the velvet black off the sky was scattered with a dazzling array of stars.  
Ròse sat near the lake, a notebook in hand, quietly smiling to herself. Another figure, a tall, platinum blonde was silently creeping towards the stone on which she sat. Suddenly the figure pounced pushing Ròse screaming into the water.  
"That's what you get for messing with a Malfoy, ickle bitty orphan Annie" Draco sneered. Ròse pulled herself from the freezing water to face Draco.   
"And this is what you get for messing with a Talia" she said, raising her fist she pounded Malfoy's face. There was a sickening crack and blood rushed forth from his nose.  
"You bitch you broke my nose" Malfoy gasped, "You'll pay for this Talia. Mark my words."  
"I sure will Malfoy, once you pay for a new pair off robes", she said storming off into the dark.  
Harry crawled out from the bush. He picked up a large stone and threw it into the water. He distracted Malfoy for a brief second and slipped away unnoticed. Harry reached the circular dormitory and slowly opened the door. Harry crept over to his bed a slid under the covers; his head had only just reached the pillow when he fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.   
  
The quaffle was launched upwards and the bludgers were released from their security straps, they sped along at an immense pace, only to be met by an anxious pair: Fred and George Weasley. It was a practice lesson for the Gryffindors.   
"Well done Tobias! Not bad for first practice" shouted Angelina Johnson, who was now Gryffindor captain. Tobias Edwinson a sixth year was the new keeper. He was tall, medium build and had brown spiky hair. Harry shot downwards. Trying to pass time he weaved in and out of the players. Harry leaned forward on his broom, increasing speed. He turned sharply to his left causing his broom to waver. He rushed forward again and now thought he had left part of his brain behind due to the sudden rush of blood to his head. It felt good to be in the air again, the breeze ruffling his already messy black hair. Harry landed, feeling better for his flight. He turned and looked towards the stands. The familiar faces of Ron and Hermione where not there. They had never missed a single match or practice, at least one of them had always been there smiling and watching him play.  
*  
  
Draco entered the room, Ginny was sat up smiling at him, she was now becoming friendlier. The spark that had fizzled out when she was captured was returning. If Lucius keeps taking me out of school, I'll have plenty of time to devise a plan! Nothings gonna stop me now.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" Ginny inquired thoughtfully. Draco sat down beside her on the cold marble floor, and looked at her through glassy eyes.  
"Well...errr...it's a bit complicated ...". Ginny waited patiently for Draco to continue.  
"Look...Malfoy...what...I mean...Why are you doing this?". That was all he could take the whole story came tumbling out. He'd never told anyone and never thought he would. It all started like this. Lucius came home from work. "Narcissa" he called to his wife. She was upstairs tucking the children into bed. Lucius had come home to find the table empty and his dinner was not done. This is not what he expected, his wife should have made him something that was what she was required to do. He was already in a bad mood. "Narcissa" he called much louder causing the sound to echo around the room. His wife came running down the stairs at his command. "Get me some food" he demanded, sinking into the armchair. Narcissa ran into the kitchen to do his bidding. When Narcissa came back she slipped on a toy which Draco had left on the floor. The food tumbled to the ground covering the cream carpet.  
"You clumsy Women, look what you've done" Lucius growled jumping up out of the chair. Narcissa jumped back in fright.   
"I'm sorry it was an acc-" before Narcissa could finish, Lucius slapped her hard across the face knocking her to the ground. The children began to cry.  
"SHUT UP" screamed Lucius in a rage. Narcissa ran to the kitchen and grabbed her broom. With a sob she flew out of the open window.   
Lucius was now upstairs and heading for Lola, Draco stepped in front of her, determined not to let him hurt Lola ever again  
"No I won't let you" Draco quailed.  
"Stand aside boy".  
Draco didn't move. Lucius threw him aside as if he were no more than a feather. Draco banged his head against the table, it left a nasty cut above his left eyebrow. He moved into the corner as his little sister sobbed her heart out, backing out of the room.  
"I love you daddy" she cried. Lucius said the words- "Crucio". Lola fell down the stairs, her head smashing on the steps as she descended. Draco scrambled to his feet. And there she was bent a twisted at the bottom. Her leg jutted out at an odd angle. A pool of began to spread around her head, her grey eyes still open, staring, just staring................  
"Draco......I never knew.........I'm so sorry", Ginny stammered, unsure of what to say.  
"Don't be sorry, after all it's not your fault and besides it all happened ages ago. What did you just call me?" Draco asked puzzled.  
"Draco", Ginny repeated clearly.  
"Oh, we're on first name terms now are we?" Draco smiled amused.  
"Just because you're in the process of saving my life, And I am eternally in your debt does not mean you can mock me" Ginny pouted.  
"Eternally in my debt. Hmmmmm, useful" Draco pondered.  
"Enough already!" Yelled Ginny. The door opened and in walked Lucius, Draco got to his feet.  
"Well" Lucius said staring at Ginny then his gaze returned back to Draco. "What did you get out of her this time?"  
Ginny looked panic stricken.   
"Nothing"-.  
"Nothing. This girl is a waste of my time. I think we're going to have to make her remember" Lucius retrieved his wand from the pocket in his robes.   
"I mean noting yet, there's still time" blurted Draco quickly.  
"But not enough of it. Leave her Draco there are other matters to attend to".  
*  
  
Harry's stomach did a somersault for what seemed like the 100th time that morning. It was the morning of the Gryffindors match against the Ravenclaws. Harry had finally decided he would not let Cho win, though he still had his doubts. With Harry's mind in turmoil, he didn't notice Ron and Hermione pull up a seat at either side of him.  
"Hello Harry" Hermione said icily. "Ron would you pass the jam please" Hermione asked snootily knowing full well the jam was closer to Harry.  
"Sorry Hermione there's none left" replied Ron peering into the jar.  
"Here have mine" offered Harry trying to keep the peace.  
"Here have mine" mimed Ron sarcastically, "You pasty faced pillock".  
Harry was running out of patience, Ron could be so stubborn sometimes.  
"Look I'm sorry alright. I've been an ignorant, inconsiderate, selfish git. Is that what you wanted to hear" blurted Harry.  
Ron elbowed Hermione.  
"Told you he'd come around eventually".  
  
Harry made his way across the Quidditch pitch. Mud squelched under his feet splattering the bottom of his robes. He still had thirty minutes to go so he wandered around the pitch aimlessly. Harry looked like a love sick puppy, until Cho bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck.   
"Good luck and may the best seeker win. I hope I win I think I'll cry if I don't" Harry had been dreading this Cho? Quidditch? Cho? Quidditch?   
Cho smiled sweetly and walked away.   
"So?" demanded a blonde haired girl.   
"He fell for it. His face was a picture when I said I'd cry if I lost" grinned Cho slyly out of earshot of Harry.  
"Cho Chang wins against Harry Potter, I can see it now" The blonde floozy giggled in her American accent.  
"How could he resist my feminine charm" Cho turned and waved at Harry who was completely oblivious to the conversation.  
  
Ròse and Aleta had been hiding around the corner listening to Cho.   
"The stupid cow" scowled Ròse striding forwards, ready to punch Cho in the nose. And she would have if Aleta hadn't grabbed her wrist.  
"Simmer let her stew" Smiled Aleta finding a place in the stand.  
"No! She deserves it".  
"Ròse just sit down. It's much more fun this way, watch", Aleta shot a sly smile in Cho's direction. Cho looked back nervously.  
The stands began to fill, luckily it wasn't raining but the pitch was a little soggy from last nights downpour.   
Ròse caught sight of Harry and beckoned him over.  
"What is it m'ladies?" Harry joked.  
"Less of the charm" laughed Aleta.  
"Ah so it worked".  
"Shut up! We got something important to tell you", Ròse began on a serious note which was very unlike her. "Ignore the eye candy, by that I mean Cho not us".  
"What?" said Harry confused.  
"She means, Cho is trying to fix the match and you better win it or Ròse will kill you with her a...  
"I don't know what your talking about Cho would never do anything like that. She loves me" Harry protested.  
"Trust us we know".  
"Your talking crap. I don't have to listen to this" Harry strode away from them.  
Ròse shook her head, craning her neck she glanced onto the pitch.  
"Oh my god. Aleta look. It's the Gryffindor mascot Leo the lion.  
Isn't he cute?"   
"Wow! I'm ecstatic" drawled Aleta. Before she knew it Ròse was leaving her seat and heading straight for the poor guy who was cooped up in that stupid suit.  
Here we go again though Aleta, hurrying after Ròse. Ròse stopped suddenly, and glanced a few yards back. A group of six Ravenclaws were cheerleading. Ròse's eyes flashed with anger. Aleta knew all to well that Ròse hated cheerleaders. At their old school Ròse had once broke a cheerleaders arm, as she lunged at her for name calling. Aleta flew infront of her.  
"Don't!" She said.  
"R...A...V...E...N...C...L...A...W...WE SAY GO RAVENCLAW!!!!!" Chanted the girls.  
"SHUT UP!!" screamed Ròse.  
"No" said one of the girls defiantly.  
"We can do that as well you talent less gits" snapped Aleta.  
"Oh yeah prove it". A roar from the crowd signalled that the match was about to begin.  
  
Harry mounted his broom.  
"On my whistle" said Madam Hooch. "3...2...1" The whistle sounded. Harry pushed himself high into the air. The wind brushed against his face, he flew around the pitch with a frightening speed.  
Lee Jordan sat in the commentators box. "And they're off.........It's Katie Bell with the Quaffle heading for goal...Amanda Knight coming up behind her.........Watch out Katie...And a perfect save by Davies". Harry looked down he was at a sickening height but it didn't seem to faze him. He could see Ròse and Aleta below, what on earth they where doing Harry could only guess.   
Cho sped past him, but the snitch was nowhere to be seen.  
"LOOK OUT!!" shouted Fred as Harry swerved to avoid a nasty encounter with a Bludger.  
"Harry Potter almost dislodged from his broom.........And look at him go" observed Lee as Harry accelerated. "Gryffindor in the lead with twenty points to zero".  
On the ground things were very different.   
"My grandma can cheerlead better than that!" said Aleta in a disgusted tone.  
The Ravenclaw girls took no notice and persisted on jiggling their pom-poms.   
Ròse and Aleta began a very interesting cheerleading routine (A/N the following song is to b sung in the tune of Kylie Minogues Santa baby).  
"Jingle...jingle...make your broomy jingle like this" Aleta and Ròse sang, they then put both arms out and began to shake parts of their anatomy that only men could appreciate.  
The match was gaining pace. Harry circled above the main game and was looking down on the match.  
"Angelina in possession...passes to Alicia...and ...YES!!!! GOAL!!!!"  
Just then Harry caught sight of a glimmer of gold. Harry looked over at Cho who had gone into a dive. Without stopping to think about the consequences of his actions, Harry sped after her, his superior broom outstripping hers by miles.  
But it was too late the snitch was gone, and Cho had already pulled out of the dive causing Harry to skim the ground.  
Harry flew upwards the suns glare was almost overwhelming. Harry blinked. Out of nowhere a streak of black was flying towards him, he ducked just in time. The Bludger passed over his head and slammed hard into Cho's leg.   
"Are you alright?" panicked Harry concerned for her safety. One hit with a Bludger could dislodge someone the size of Hagrid, if of course the broom didn't give way first.  
"Fine, just a little sore" replied Cho, "LOOK AT THAT!"  
"What?" said Harry spinning around to look in the direction Cho was pointing.  
As he turned Cho shot off in the other direction. Huhhh?   
Back in the stand Hermione and Ron were waving furiously at Harry. Colin Creevey had become bored and was now over exploring his nose a little to vigorously.  
"If he carries on like that I'm gonna chuck" moaned Ròse clutching her stomach.  
"Perhaps if he got fed at home............WHAT THE HELL IS TOBIAS DOIN NOW?!!!!!" screamed Aleta. Tobias hovered in front of the hoop as Henry Kennion launches the Quaffle towards him. Miss judging the angle Tobias dived the wrong way and Ravenclaw scored for his troubles.  
"An unlucky day for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw in the lead with sixty points to thirty." Announced Lee.   
Alicia Spinnett was slowed down by Amanda who was holding the back of her broom. Angelina swerved of course freeing herself from Amanda's grasp.  
  
The match continued and daylight faded slowly, the snitch had been seen several times now but Harry had not yet made a full attempt to catch it. His mind was toying with him again. Cho? Quidditch? Cho? Quidditch? Cho!!!! He had made his final decision or so he thought.  
Cho and Harry, head to head, side by side, with the snitch in sight.  
The stands went quiet. Both teams slowed to a standstill. It was the snitch or nothing. Not a breath could be heard. Harry kept his distance, feeling physically sick he wavered slightly. Cho winked at her team and thrust her elbow painfully into Harry's ribs.   
Cho?! The stadium was quiet except for Ròse and Aleta who had bolted out of their seats and were now screaming at Cho.  
That was it fuck Cho! Quidditch! Now Harry had made up his mind. Harry slammed his Firebolt into Cho's Cleensweep seven. Cho spun round and headed in the other direction, Harry still tailing her. Harry was just inches from the snitch, a hands grasp away. Cho flew in front of him. The crowd gasped.  
She thought she was better than him did she? Well he was going to show her. Harry spiralled downwards. It was there. Beating it's tiny golden wings. Cho watched Harry carefully. Harry moved away from the snitch hoping she would follow him. And she did just that, Harry twisted around sharply.  
"You stupid cow" said Harry as his hand closed on the snitch.  
The crowd was silent, then a cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, who had been enthralled throughout the entire match. Students flocked onto the pitch to greet a very smug Harry Potter.  
"And the match is over Gryffindor with a 180 points to 70, one of the closest matches seen at this school for a long time." Said Lee signing off the microphone, to join in with the rest of Gryffindor celebrations. 


	5. Last Post

Chapter five: Last post  
  
  
  
"Where's Hermione going now?" Asked Ron, sitting down to supper in the Great Hall, preparing for the celebration party that was planned for later that night.   
"The Library, would you believe", said Harry.   
"God she might as live in that room".  
Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and began to pile his plate high with bagels. Harry glanced around the Hall, his eyes were drawn to the Ravenclaw table, amongst the glum faces he spotted Cho, he hadn't technically dumped her.   
Looking away, Harry continued chatting with his friends quietly.  
"What do I say to her, I can't exactly go up to her now, after the match and all" sighed Harry.  
"Why don't you try this, I'm terribly sorry but I can no longer continue this relationship, will you go out with my friend Ron........."  
"Ron!!!" exclaimed Harry. Every now and again Cho would glance in their direction.  
"Men! Can't even do the most simplest tasks for themselves" said Ròse standing up.  
"Wait-".  
Aleta and Ròse strode over to the Ravenclaws, and located a very unhappy Cho.  
"Sorry about the match" said Ròse attempting to sound sympathetic.  
"Thanks" replied Cho skeptically.  
"Oh and by the way your..Harry's dumped you!" was Aleta's only response as she picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and emptied the contents into Cho's face.  
Ròse shot Cho a cheesy smile, then along with Aleta strolled back to the Gryffindor table, leaving a shocked Cho fanatically rubbing her eyes and face as mascara and foundation poured from her face in large sticky clumps.  
"Needs a trowel to put it on...needs a trowel to take it off" commented Ròse on Cho's make-up habits.   
After several rounds of pumpkin juice and a chance to insult Cho, Gryffindor, followed by the rest of the school made their way to their separate common rooms to PARTY!  
*  
Hermione slammed the book shut, she'd done enough research for one night. She could hear muffled laughter and sounds of breakages. Her eyelids were heavy and she suppressed a yawn.  
Hermione made her way past reams upon reams of dust filled bookshelves to place her book in the exact place she had found it.  
"Section twelve...it's there somewhere...ahh between these two...there we go".  
Hermione made her way through the corridors, the noise level increased as she got nearer and nearer to Gryffindor Common Room.   
As she opened the door a vase smashed near her head. Several bodies lay slumped on the floor.  
"Would you like to engage in a leisurely game of Polo?" babbled Seamus Finnigan slurring his words, then he collapsed onto a chair. Hermione stode past him to Ron, who had his head propped up against an armchair, but he seemed to be asleep.   
"Ahh...someone who isn't asleep!"   
"Hul...(Hiccup)......He...(hiccup)...I giz up..." mumbled Ròse staring at Hermione with a vacant expression.  
"Okay...are you pissed?" Questioned Hermione, putting it bluntly. There was awkward silence.  
"So..Ròse...nice bit of levitating in the library..." probed Hermione pushing her luck, she had her suspicions, and that's all she needed.  
"He? leva...can't say it....I knowzzz it was the spam....yes..it wuz Pam..who's Pam? I don't know...you said it.....I don't think we're in Kansas anymore....." and with that she fell asleep.  
Hermione spotted Harry lurking near the buffet, incredibly he looked, how could she put it? Sane.  
"Hello Harry" Hermione said cautiously, afraid he, like the other two Gryffindors she had met so far, would collapse at her feet.  
"Hi, have you been in the library all this time, you missed a hell of a party, Hermione".  
"Yes it does look like....emmmm.....just how much did you all drink?" Hermione asked.  
"But we haven't-" at that moment a can of Stella fell from the dormitory staircase, it landed with a crash into a very old and sacred tapestry, that had been there since Hogwarts was founded.  
"You were saying...." stated Hermione waggling the can of beer at Harry, so he knew it was a rhetorical question.  
*  
  
At breakfast the hall was unusually quiet, Harry picked at his food, he felt sick.  
"Morning!" beamed Hermione, sitting down at the table.  
"Shhhhhh" groaned Harry placing his hand on his head.  
"I have absolutely no sympathy for you...if you want to consume large amounts of alcohol....it's up to you, let it be a lesson to you".  
"Wind your neck in Hermione! Do you ever stop moaning?" mumbled Ron.  
Harry waited patiently for the post; he wasn't really expecting any as Hedwig was already out delivering his letter.   
No owls had arrived yet, but it was still early.  
"We'd better go to see Hagrid today, he'll be expecting us...me to apologise" commented Harry, he had try hard to hold onto the contents of his stomach, just in case they emptied onto the table, definitely not a pretty sight.  
The rest of the school seemed to have been afflicted by the Gryffindor's illness.  
Ravenclaw, who were most likely trying to drown their sorrows in a large tankard of mead, were not present at breakfast.   
  
At the top table the staff were discussing the frequent absences of Draco Malfoy.  
"What was his fathers excuse last time?" asked Professor McGonagall buttering her toast. Dumbledore was reading a book, only glancing upwards when the noise level in the hall rose.  
"Hold a moment.....there has been a death in the family.........." Professor Trewlawney added, she had finally dragged herself from that mystic, godforsaken tower of hers.  
"I'm sure Draco doesn't own a hamster, so that can't have died, now if you would kindly proceed to tell us whom it is that has died recently, or was it his beloved pet goldfish, Bubbles?" said Minerva irritably.  
"Minerva may I have word with you in my office" interrupted Dumbledore, trying to direct the conversation elsewhere.  
"Of coarse Albus" said Professor McGonagall rising from her seat; they then proceeded to depart from the room.  
Back on Gryffindor table, they had finally decided to eat. Ron attempted to down a glass of Ribena, but spilt it on his robes.  
"I'm ever so glad they brought these Muggle drinks in, I was getting sick and tired of pumpkin juice" said Hermione loudly.  
"Ah.....but you can't beat a glass of butterbeer" chimed Ron.  
The teachers began to leave the hall along with Hermione, who was always one step ahead; she had packed up her things and headed of to her runes class.  
"Come on we better get up to the tower, she'll have already predicted that we're late"   
*  
An strong aroma of incense wafted through the class, Professor Trewlawney began with a strange ritual rain dance, it still proceeded to snow, by which stage she was eager to commence the lesson.  
"Today I'm going to throw you into the deep end with a lesson on telepathy and mind reading" Trewlawney began. Harry thought that her mind reading technique was a little strange, this lesson was going to be impossible, only a trained person or in Professor Trewlawneys case - a bloody good liar could do telepathy. The class were paired up and attempted the task ahead.  
"Harry is thinking about.......let me see......euhhh Harry that's disgusting" said Ròse jokingly, causing the whole class, with the exceptions of Parvati and Lavender, to burst into fits of laughter.  
"They don't suspect a thing" thought Ròse directing it to Aleta.  
"A bit of a useless lesson for us" replied Aleta telepathically.  
The lesson droned on, Harry couldn't wait to leave it and continue with more interesting subjects.  
*  
Susan Bones clambered up to the owlery, she was delivering a letter to her pen friend, the usual twittering that escaped the owlery had ceased, perhaps they suspected someone was approaching.  
One more blasted step and she reached the oak door, Susan reached for the brass handle and hesitated. She pushed open the door. Feathers littered the scarlet stained floor, it was a deathly silence. Innocent bodies of mutilated owls had been strewn around the room, their once perfectly preened feathers matted and flecked with blood. Who or what could do something like this? Susan opened her mouth to cry out in alarm, but instead she gasped for breath, her lungs exploded with an excruciating pain, someone had their hand clasped firmly around her throat. Susan struggled and kicked out violently, scratching and biting any flesh that came near her. Her eyes began to bulge as her body twitched and convulsed, blood trickled from the side of her curved mouth. A crack indicated that her neck was broken, but the thing scarred her throat with its nail just too make sure, causing a sea of red to gush out covering her robes. The corpse was thrown to the floor, with no feelings of remorse or guilt the thing bent over the body and drank the freshly spilt blood, twisting its lips with what only could be seen as pleasure and satisfaction, then it dissolved.  
*  
  
"Did you hear it!" exclaimed Aleta, bolting up out of her chair in the common room.  
"No but I sensed it" said Ròse shivering "Where did it come from".  
"The owlery, I heard-"  
"What?!" panicked Ròse.  
"Her soul". Ròse ran to her dormitory and grabbed her axe, her mind set to battle mode. Harry was slowly walking down the corridor, after his senses had been clouded by Trewlawney's incense.  
"What are you-" blurted Harry as Ròse and Aleta sped passed with their weapons.  
"Can't stop!Gotta go!" panted Ròse.  
"This is gonna take a lot of explaining" shrugged Aleta.  
They raced up to the owlery, Aleta was not far behind Ròse and was brandishing a crossbow.  
Aleta kicked open the door, it was like a nightmare after a horror film, they couldn't believe it, a cold thought swept over Ròse, as she glanced at the carnage.  
"CIRCE!!!!!!!" she cried, the call to her peregrine falcon echoed off the bare walls.  
The body of her beloved pet and friend was thankfully nowhere in sight. Amongst the feathers and blood Susan's body was unnoticed.  
"Circe!!!!" Ròse said relieved with joy when her falcon dived through the window into her arms.  
"Ròse look, his eye's, one of them isn't purple anymore," pointed out Aleta.  
"It's red, how?"  
"It's a charm, oh! I remember you did it, but if I remember rightly you couldn't complete it, amateurs!" Aleta teased.  
"Shut it elf ears".  
"I do not have elf ears" scowled Aleta.  
"You would if you took the charms off.........elf ears".  
"I cannot believe you are joking at time like this" just then Aleta glanced at Ròse who had gone a deathly shade of white.  
"What?"  
Hands trembling Ròse pointed towards the extremely mangled body of Susan Bones that was sticking out from under a chest of drawers.  
"Oh god, not again", murmured Aleta.  
"Circe get Dumbledore" Ròse said to her previously brown falcon that was now white with fear, immediately the falcon shot out the window with speed, becoming little more than a white blur.  
"She's dead, isn't she" Ròse mumbled solemnly.  
"I'm afraid so" Aleta said "with a slit throat and a blue face your outlook isn't usually that good".  
  
Over the weeks Hogwarts had become a grave place, none of the usual banter and happy faces could be seen. With two deaths at the school and Ginny missing, this term was getting worse.  
Harry had been doing his usual disappearing tricks to the library, on each occasion Aleta and Ròse were already there and neither of them had had a reasonable explanation.  
As usual the two of them without fail were sat in the restricted section, surrounded by mountains of dark arts books.  
Harry walked slowly in their direction being careful not to make a sound.  
"Oh come on those minging little black thingies must be here somewhere, this is the twelth book we've read and the last one had seventeen bloody volumes in it," whined Ròse.  
Harry had become suspicious of these two; they always seemed to get away with everything and were always the first ones present at the scene of a crime.  
"I wish there was a way we could read these books faster...." Ròse suddenly had a brain wave, only to find that Aleta had the same idea.  
"Obsentia lavina cala" chanted Aleta holding her hand on a book, the contents of it were instantly absorbed into her mind. Ròse did the same, but instead of picking up a useful book she grabbed anything close enough and began the charm.  
"I suddenly feel the urge to go to the kitchen," Ròse said getting up out of the chair.  
"You idiot, what do you need to learn a cookery book for!"  
"Well when we leave school you'll be the one that starves, and then you'll be running round to my place for a fry up" lectured Ròse.  
They didn't notice Harry stood in front of them with the invisibility cloak thrown at his feet.  
"Now where was I, How to cook an omlette".  
"Ahemmm, Ròse" said Aleta.  
"I'm not listening I won't cook for you and that's that!" Ròse glanced up at Harry "Why didn't you tell me Harry was there, Hi! Look I was babbling on like an idiot and-"  
"You still are" smiled Harry.  
Harry attempted to kick the invisibility cloak out of sight but Ròse had already seen it.  
"Wow look at that! What is it?"  
"It's nothing-" before Harry could make his excuses and leave Ròse picked up the fine material and her arm disappeared.  
"So that's how you've been sneaking in here," teased Aleta shaking her index finger at Harry.  
"How've you been getting in?" quizzed Harry.  
"It doesn't take a genius to get in here, It's not as if it like Azkaban or anything".  
At the mention of Azkaban Harry's mood changed slightly, as he remembered the blood curdling dementors.   
A cat hissed in the distance, footsteps could be heard. Harry scooped up his cloak in a flash; the cat could only mean one thing, Filch.  
Harry hesitated, before he could offer the salvation of his cloak to Ròse and Aleta, Filch called out. They'd been rumbled.  
Harry didn't stop to think he ran for the door, he had already had more than one encounter with Filch and didn't care for another one.  
"It's you two, no questions asked, I never saw you here" grumbled Filch, he turned his back, picked up the old fashioned lantern from the table and left.  
"Harry" whispered Aleta looking for any sign of him.  
"I think he's gone....hang on a minute, Aleta, the first murder, Harry has an Invisibility cloak!"  
*  
  
Harry had been avoiding Snape, but he knew he couldn't avoid him forever; the homework had been due in yesterday. Harry was surprised that Snape hadn't found him already, it was unusual, perhaps he had more important things to think about, Harry couldn't think what.  
Harry approached the transfiguration class; he pulled up a chair next to Ron.  
"Where's McGonagall" muttered Harry, Ron nodded towards the particularly stern looking chair, placed strategically at the front of the classroom.  
"Is she invisible".  
"No Mr. Potter, I was showing the rest of the class who arrived here on time how to transform into solid objects, now where Mr. Potter have you been?"   
"Err.....-"  
"As I thought, sit down and open your book" droned Professor McGonagall going back to the lesson.  
  
As the lesson progressed Harry began to realise that Aleta and Ròse were being funny with him, they avoided any questions he asked and looked at him suspiciously whenever he moved or went anywhere.  
"Look, why are you acting like this? If I've done something wrong tell me" blurted Harry.  
"Nothing, just go back to your deeds and your schemes".  
Ròse and Aleta left the room after a very uneventful lesson.  
"They're treating me like I'm a criminal, what have I ever done to them?" said Harry, he was extremely pissed off at them, until now he had always liked them both, even a little more than friends.   
  
Harry took a left turn as Snape came into view.  
"Ok what have you done now?" sighed Hermione.  
"What is it with everyone today, I'm not a convict" moaned Harry stepping into the well lit common room.  
"Harry, Harry would you sign this it's for my mum," chirped Colin, pushing a notepad towards Harry.  
"Not now Colin I haven't got time".  
*   
Ron, Hermione and Harry crammed into Honeydukes, an array of sweets greeted them, the new stock had been delivered that very morning.  
The new sweets seemed to draw Hogwarts students to them like flies, large swarms of 3rd years lurked around barrels of fizzing whizzbees and hordes of 4th years marveled at the sugar quills.   
Harry, Hermione and Ron were gathered around a shimmering display of mouthwatering Rainbow fudge, that turned your hair all the colours of the rainbow while you were eating it. Having bought as many sweets as they could carry, they decided to pay a visit to The Three Broomsticks.   
Ron went off to buy them some steaming mugs of Butterbeer leaving Hermione and Harry to find a table. Once seated a rather unwelcomed visitor decided to rear his ugly head.   
"Hello Potter", sneered Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm . "Having a nice day?"  
"Well I was until you turned up," Harry spat.  
"Oh, hello Malfoy", said Ron arriving with the bubbling golden butterbeer, "Not skiving today then?".  
"I'd be careful if I were you Weasley, there may come at time when you'll thank me".  
"What are you on about? You don't half talk some crap Malfoy, go back to Cranky and Gargoyle your most loyal friends, who seem to be helping themselves to your sweets" grinned Ron pointing over to the table where Crabbe and Goyle were seated.  
"For once I'm glad Pidwigdeon is a hyperactive annoying little runt, I mean if he'd have been in the owlery the other day, he'd be dead", Ron said with a grave face.  
"And if Hedwig wasn't delivering a letter at that time either she'd most likely be dead too", Harry added.  
"I know, I feel sorry for people who have lost their owls, at first Pavarti locked herself in our dorm and no one could get her to come out. She doesn't sleep either, last night she just sat on her bed and hugged her knees whilst rocking backwards and forwards. Honestly I think she's gone mad. What with her dad and all".  
"Why what's wrong with her dad?" Asked Ron.  
"What didn't you hear, he's..dead. He was killed while out walking their pet dog, the dog came back to their house alone, and Pavarti's mum realised something was wrong. She performed a simple Dr Dolittle charm on the dog and it led them to the body. And do you know what they found? The dark mark, high in the sky above the body. He worked for the Ministry, Pavarti's dad, Fudge can't ignore the fact that You-Know-Who has come back for much longer."   
The Three Broomsticks had become incredibly crowded; Harry could hardly hear himself think.  
He hadn't seen Ròse or Aleta all day, but he suspected that they were up at the shrieking shack.  
*  
"Who does Harry think he is? What a wanker!" bitched Aleta sat facing Ròse who was braiding her hair.  
"I caught him with that Hufflepuff girl twice yesterday, and he had the cheek to use my bedroom, I keep my axes in there, what if he'd have seen them, not that he knew they were there but, anyway he was in my room."  
The shrieking shack was incredibly quiet, the only people near the place were, of course, were Ròse and Aleta, Dumbledore had suggested they use it for training practice. They had decided they needed somewhere to talk about the strange occurrences in Hogwarts, but so far they had only managed to bitch about Harry and mess around.  
"Did you find anything else out about those things we saw on the night of the first murder, it's just, I haven't really had time because of our studies" asked Ròse.  
"No, not yet, but I was wondering if Hermione knew".  
"What if she tells Harry? No, she's not like that." Ròse reassured herself. Ròse picked up her axe and swung it around menacingly, almost slicing Aleta's head off.  
"I think you need more practice," suggested Aleta, "And I'll just stick to my bow".  
Although Aleta said this she knew full well that Ròse was just as skilled as she was.  
"You must be joking, me practice, I've never heard so much crap in my life" chuckled Ròse, going over to the window. It was getting late; they had to be back in time for supper. Unfortunately for those two it was their turn to keep watch tonight, another sleepless night. 


	6. Mistaken identity

Chapter six: Mistaken Identity   
  
Hermione skimmed through the pages of The Daily Prophet, going back to any articles that caught her eye. Ron was deep in conversation with Harry, they had taken to discussing gruesome things at the breakfast table, of course it was only to annoy Hermione.  
"Did you know that 60% of fast food places spit in your food" said Ron in ear shot of Hermione, who pushed away the burger she had just taken a bite out of.  
"Oh, I've not finished yet Hermione, did you know that if you burp and fart at the same time you insides could explode".  
"Should be fitting for you then Ron, do us all a favour and blow up" Hermione added, remembering all the times Ron had broken wind in public, she shuddered at the thought.  
Hermione went back to reading the paper.  
"Have you seen this? It's an article about the ministry, apparently a precious stone was stolen from your dads department at least four months ago, I'm suprised he didn't tell you about it. The stone was originally a muggle item would you believe, only they didn't have a clue what it did. Whoever broke in, wasn't looking for anyhting by the sounds of it, because they took practically everything they could get their hands on. Some of the missing items have been spotted in shops around the area, looks like they were sold on for money." Hermione informed them pushing the paper across the table.  
"What does it do?" inquired Ron sitting on the edge of the bench.  
"Doesn't say, I expect they are keeping it quiet until it's found. Anyway enough chatting, we have to get class".   
History of Magic was boring, as usual, Proffessor Binns was droning on about some rebellion or other, while most students were asleep, with the exception of Hermione who was paying rapt attention. Ron was fast asleep on his work, and slobbering all over his essay on the three main causes of the goblin rebellion of 1066. Dean Thomas was snoring loudly, while Seamus Finnagan was snoozing on Lavender Brown's shoulder. Aleta was staring longingly out of the window towards the frosted Hogwarts grounds and Ròse was drifting in and out of consiousness muttering 'I'm awake' under her breath, finally though she relaxed and began to drift off.   
Harry noticed that the mood at Hogwarts had somehow managed to deteriorate, Harry was so sure after the capture of Ginny, that things could not get worse, but they had got worse, much worse. Continuing pressure was mounting up, a black cloud hung over Hogwarts. Hermione seemed to spend every free hour of the day in the library, whilst Ron would stay in bed, staring blankly at a picture of his sister. The atmosphere had made Harry depressed and he felt the need to mope around the lake at the most inappropriate times. Even though Hogwarts had been drowned in sorrow it hadn't affected Ròse and Aleta, who spent their days indulging in mischievous activities. Professor Binns continued to expose the class to the most tedious lesson they had ever experienced but was interrupted by Neville who had knocked over a pot of ink whilst snoozing. Harry closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open, he sloped into his seat.  
In what seemed like minutes Professor Binns announced the end of the lesson.  
Harry almost launched himself out of his seat, in an attempt to reach the door.  
  
They arrived at herbology to find the lesson already under way.  
"Late again Mr Potter, what's gotten into you recently?" Professor Sprout inquired looking rather disappointed. The group had been asked to re-pot the fidulous plants that sang loudly when anyone approached. The plants had decided they would sing different songs, it wasn't that they couldn't sing but the fact they sang them at the same time seemed to cause some problems. Harry picked up his first plant, it immediately started singing a love song. When the plant began to sing I will survive, Harry had to gag it with Lavenders scarf. However Ròse seemed to be getting on perfectly well with hers, and was now singing a duet with it. When anyone turned away the plants would sing:  
"Now go walk out the door,  
Don't turn around now because you not welcome anymore...".  
The stack of pots was now running dangerously low, so Ròse and Aleta went to the shed to replenish their stock.  
  
It was a grubby looking shed that was harldly ever used, the roof was covered with a thick moss and creepers had begun to wind around it. Aleta opened the door and stepped inside followed by Ròse. The door slammed shut. The interior was damp and dreary, and it was almost completely bereft of light, with the exception of a few cracks that allowed only a minute amount of light to pass through.   
"How the hell are we supposed to find these pots in the dark, Lumos" grumbled Ròse waving her wand. The wand emmitted no more than a few sparks.  
"I knew you were crap at charms but that just takes the piss, Neville could have done that without any trouble" giggled Aleta shaking her head.  
"So why am I joint second to the top of the class then?" pouted Ròse in her defence.  
"A fluke, who's first then".  
"Hermione".  
"And who's second along with you?"  
"You!". Ròse tripped over something a landing with a crash onto the floor.  
"I think I've found the pots". They attempted to leave the shed only to find that the door would not open. Aleta pulled hard on the handle. The door was locked.  
"Say Aleta, what number shed is this?".  
"Number 27, why?".  
"Oh no, damn it".  
"What is it?".  
"This is the shed we tampered with, just say the password and we then can get out. I getting claustrophobic".  
"Oh that's good, what's the password?"  
"I thought you knew"  
"Great, just great now we're trapped in here and because of the anti-vandalism charm we can't use magic to get out, and no one can hear us because with all the charms on this place, we might as well be in at the other side of the BLOODY ATLANTIC!!!!".  
"Well someone will realise we're gone, they have too," said Ròse reassuring herself more than anyone else.  
Ròse and Aleta sat down and began to talk about the past weeks events, focusing on the discovery of their first culprit to the murders, Harry Potter.  
"But he always seemed so nice, I mean what if we're jumping to conclusions", Ròse reasoned.  
"Ròse, he has an invisability cloak do you have any idea how rare they are? Not to mention expensive!".  
"Yes but he just doesn't seem the type to... you know".  
"Do we look like the, woohoo lets go save the village type and while we're at it go clean their horses type. No".  
"Fine, but if I'm right".  
"If you're right I will do a....dare".  
"Okay".  
"But if I'm right you do a dare deal".  
"Deal", said Ròse sealing the deal with a handshake.  
Just then the door began to glow and a high pitched whistling filled the shed.  
"What's going on?" Ròse shouted over the choas.  
"I have no idea!", Aleta screamed as a large solid object flew through the middle of the door knocking Ròse off her feet. The large solid object turned out to be...  
"Harry?" Ròse said.  
"What's he doing in here, and more importantly why did he fly through the door?".  
"How am I meant to know?".   
Aleta turned to Harry, who was now trying his best to stand. "Are you okay?", she asked.  
"Yes".  
Aleta shook herself and adopting a more harsh tone she continued.  
"So did you have fun listening in onto our conversation, Potter", Aleta sneered .  
"What is it with you?, What have I ever done to upset you, sure there was the Filch thing but you didn't get in trouble".   
"Don't play the innocent with us Harry we know what you did, how do you live with yourself?" Ròse asked.  
"What did I do?" Said Harry genuinly confused.  
"You mean you didn't...", said Aleta staring at her feet.  
"Didn't what?".  
"Aleta and.. me too at first, we kinda thought you were the murderer", Ròse said sheepishly.  
"Ha, are you kidding?" Harry snorted.  
"No".  
Harry couldn't help himself, he burst into fits of laughter, seeing their stupidity so did Ròse and Aleta.   
"What were you thinking? Honestly I thought you were cleverer than that".  
"Well tension sometimes gets the better of us".  
"Well I can't stand around here all day" said Harry turning towards the door.  
"I wouldn't bother trying to open it".  
"Why?"  
"It's locked".  
"Ever heard of a simple spell called, Alohamora?" As Harry cast the spell it bounced of the keyhole, smashed several pots, and vanished.  
They had been in for several minutes now and had run out of things to talk about.  
Hearing a creak Ròse's head snapped back towards the door. Her eyes moved up from the highly polished black leather boots that appeared before her, upwards to the tight fitting leather pants and jacket and finally the well gelled plantinum blonde hair.  
A groan escaped Ròse's lips before she started banging her head on the shed.  
"Sorry am I interrupting your threesome? If I'd have known you three were in here I wouldn't have bothered getting the pots for Sprout" sniggered Malfoy.  
"Don't lie Malfoy you'd have asked to join in" smirked Aleta "Oh and Malfoy, the doors locked, you can't use magic we're stuck, and one last thing is your hair bleached?"  
"No it is not bleached, moron".  
"Is" added Harry agreeing with Aleta.  
"Isn't"  
"Is"  
"Isn't-"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!". Aleta, Harry and Malfoy stared at Ròse in shock. It seemed to have done the trick, no one spoke even a whisper, it could have been one of those silent movies except no one would ever have hired Draco unless he was to play a vampire.  
"Thank you", Ròse said in a sing-song voice as she sat down on the nearest pile of junk. Everyone in the shed followed her example. The four sat in silence for what seemed like hours, the occasional foot tap or bubble gum pop could be heard but other than that nothing. However Ròse, being isolated from the outside world, for the grand total of thirty minutes, began to sing.  
"The female of the species is more deadly than the male...".  
She was unpredictable like that, could burst into song at anytime and even whilst she was asleep. Aleta had once woke up in the middle of the night because Ròse was singing at the top of her voice. At last the door opened, and stood at the openening was non other than Proffesor Snape.  
The only explanation Harry could think of was that Sprout had gone for Snape because four of her students were missing.  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Potter, explain yourselves, all of you" spat Snape.  
"We got locked in, and then Harry got sucked through the door, so did Malfoy-".  
"Excuses, excuses. How brave of you to speak up Miss Veris, but for your lies and cheek you have earned you and your fellow classmates a detention".  
Harry caught Snape's gaze as he turned away, nothing had changed about it over the years at Hogwart's it was the same cold, hating stare.  
  
Another pointless punishment. Harry and the rest of those who had been caught in the shed were now scrubbing Snape's cauldrons with their toothbrushes, even though they were cleaned regulary. Harry studied Draco carefully, something had changed in him, but Harry wasn't sure what it was, he seemed more withdrawn.  
"Gross!" Muttered Ròse scouring a green residue from the side of a cauldron.   
Harry had half expected Snape to have stood watch throughout this horrible toothbrush scrubbing ordeal but to his suprise Snape had only checked on them once.  
Throwing down his toothbrush Harry left the room.  
"What's with him?" asked Ròse.  
"We're going, I don't know about you? Obviously you haven't noticed the time".  
  
Weeks had gone by, leaves had fallen and it had rained for several days. Christmas was approaching and now the Hogwart's grounds had been dusted with a snowy white. Harry would most certainly be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, along with Ron. Hermione was going home this year but promised to write. This Christmas was going to be different, as Ron had began to become subdued. He was still Ron in a dumb sort of way and kind when it suited him but part of him had died, that daring Weasley spirit.   
"I'll write I promise", Hermione called as the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled out of hogsmeade station.   
"Okay, Bye see you after the holidays", Harry and Ron called, they waved until they could no longer see even a spec of scarlet across the bleak hills.   
With a heavy heart they boarded the carriages back to Hogwarts, while the rain pounded off the window like bullets  
  
Draco threw open the door to Ginny's cell, but he did not find the same damp walls he had become accustomed to. Instead he found what must be one of the most lavishly decorated rooms in his house. The cell had quite obviously been expanded, to accommodate the fine furnishings. Purple and silver drapes hung from the ceiling. In the corner was a dark mohoganny dressing table with a solid gold framed mirror on top of it. The room was a maze of drapes and beads. Draco peeled back the drapes, and cut through the beads, until he finally reached the end of the room.  
Seated on a chaise lounge and dressed in an elagant emerald ball gown was Ginny, her long firey hair fell freely about her shoulders. Her wide eyed gaze indicated something was seriously wrong. Draco approached with caution after noticing Ginny's tense posture.  
"It was Lucius wasn't it?" sighed Draco. Ginny continued to stare back blankly.  
"What are you waiting for the punch line?" , he was expecting an indication of amusement but instead she glared at him.   
Reaching out Draco waved a hand in front of her face, but the empty look that had already placed itself on her features did not even waver.   
"Hello, anyone home?" Draco asked in sing-song voice, though he still received no reaction from Ginny whatsoever.  
He was about to ask her what on earth she was playing at when at last Ginny spoke.  
"Twinkle...Twinkle...little...star...how I...wonder...what you...are", Ginny sang softly in a far off voice, though still her eyes were still fixed in the same place, and the expression on her face did not alter in the slightest.  
"Weasel?" Draco asked.  
"Up...above the...world...so high".  
"Weasel?".  
"Like...a...diamond...in...the...sky".  
"Ginny?".  
"Twinkle...Twinkle..little...star..how..I..wonder..what you..are"-  
It was Christmas morning, the Burrow was in choas. Ginny raced down stairs, her heart leaped with joy ast the sight of mountains of presents placed delicately under the tree. There was a square one for Fred and a strange looking one with blue paper for Ron, and Ginny's, a deep red paper with a delicate golden ribbon. Ginny tore open the paper excitedly, wide eyed Ginny inspected the object, she had never seen one of these before. It was perfectly cylindrical, Ginny's reflection beamed back from the golden surface, as she flipped open the lid a soft lullaby danced through the air. The ballerina moved gracefully to the music, turning ever so slightly she smiled at Ginny.  
"Merry Christmas Ginny" smiled Molly.  
"Mum, what is it?"  
"It's a music box, muggles have them but of course theirs don't smile".  
"Thanks mum it's beautiful".  
Ginny felt a sharp, searing sensation in her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, she was faced by Draco who was looking very concerned.  
"Anybody home?" Draco asked.  
"You slap me again mister and I'll take something very precious to you", Ginny whispered threateningly.  
"Okay", murmured Draco pathetically.  
Just then a knock at the door interrupted their, somewhat confused, conversation.   
"Hide", Ginny hissed at Draco.  
"Why, it's probably Lucius"  
"Just hide okay, I'll explain later, now GET UNDER THE BED!!" Ginny shouted, forcing Draco's head under the four poster bed.  
"Ma'am", came a voice from the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Maria?"  
"Yes Ma'am, I'm here with your food, may I come in?"  
"Of course", Ginny called, turning to Draco she said. "It's okay, we can trust her. She's my maid"  
Maria fought her way through the beads, she had long, dark flowing hair, small beatle black eyes and was quite young. But despite her dark features her smile held warmth and kindness. Maria set aside her burden, laying the silver tray delicately on embroidered cushions.   
"Would our unexpected guest care for any refreshments?" Maria asked with a smile.  
"Yes, I think so, this is Mr Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son. I'm sure you will have heard of him".   
"I have, but not much. As I'm sure Malfoy is aware-"  
"Please, call me Draco" he cut in.  
"As I'm sure Draco is aware that his father rarely engages in conversation with the staff" continued Maria.  
"Well observed, anyway, when I left a distinctly remember this room to be cold and damp why the sudden change?" Draco waved his hand toward the furniture.  
"It's your dad, he's sort of....how to put it?...gone mad".  
"I can see that".  
Ginny explained how Lucius was treating her like Lola, it made Draco's blood run cold at the mention of her name. Maria tensed as she caught Draco's gaze, it was intense, something like his fathers in a way, and it frightened her.   
"Look you better go, Lucius will be back soon" Ginny said quickly sensing Maria's uneasiness.  
"Your right, I'll be back later", Draco sighed and left the room.  
"Are you sure you can trust him?" frowned Mara apprehensively.  
"He may be a Malfoy but he's not all bad" replied Ginny. 


End file.
